Bonnie and Clyde
by WaitingonDH
Summary: Hermione, qui est partie à la chasse aux horcruxes, se retrouve dans le manoir des Malefoy se faisant torturer par Bellatrix. Drago la sauve des griffes de sa tante. L'Ordre pense qu'Hermione les a trahi en partant avec Drago. Elle se retrouve obligée de fuir avec Drago. Pourquoi l'a-t-il sauvé ? Pourquoi reste-t-elle avec ? Comment vont-ils réussir à s'en sortir ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Alors, je suis de retour avec une fiction qui pour l'instant comporte 12 chapitres. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Et pour commencer quelques précisions :La fiction prend en compte le tome 6 ainsi que le début du tome 7, c'est à dire le fait que le trio part bien à la recherche des horcruxes. Donc, Dumbledore est bien mort. Drago est un mangemort. Le trio vagabonde dans les bois.

Voici pour l'instant le prologue, ainsi que le chapitre 1 qui sera mis en ligne dans la foulée.

* * *

Prologue:

Quand la guerre fait rage quelques actions peuvent surprendre. Des gens du même camp qui se tuent. Des gens qui changent de camp. D'autres qui fuient. Mais quand c'est un mangemort qui sauve un membre de l'Ordre, tout devient alors différent. D'abord vient la question du pourquoi, ensuite du comment. Les mangemorts ne l'acceptent plus, les membres de l'Ordre n'acceptent plus leur membre sauvé. La seule solution ; fuir. On pourrait peut être prendre cela pour de la lâcheté, mais que faire quand on n'a plus le choix ? Détestés des deux camps, cherchés par les deux camps.

Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger, il s'appelle Drago Malefoy. On pourrait peut être dire que ce sont les Bonnie and Clyde de leur époque. Une relation étrange et pas comme les autres: trahison, destruction, haine, mort, douleur, attachement, fuite, protection, sentiment pour arriver au final à l'amour.

_« Un de ces quatre nous tomberons ensemble. Moi je m'en fous c'est pour Bonnie que je tremble. _

_Quelle importance qu'ils me fassent la peau? Moi, Bonnie, je tremble pour Clyde Barrow. »_

"Je n'avais jamais envisagé trahir mes amis, mon camps. Je n'avais jamais envisagé la manière dont j'allais mourir. Je n'avais jamais envisagé de me faire amie avec un de mes ennemis. Je n'avais jamais envisagé rester plus de 2h dans la même pièce que Drago Malefoy. Je n'avais jamais envisagé prendre la fuite. Je n'avais jamais envisagé ce genre de chose. Et pourtant tout me paraissait possible, maintenant. Les temps changent, les choses changent, les gens changent, nos ambitions et nos désirs changent, je ne faisais pas exception."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1:

« Là, où toute l'histoire a débuté. Tout ce qui a commencé dans le sang doit finir dans le sang. »

Runaway – Yeah Yeah Yeahs ( watch?v=-QqArc12juQ)

On traînait dans ces bois depuis Août. On cherchait les horcruxes depuis le 31 Juillet. On était en Novembre. Cela faisait donc 3 mois que l'on errait dans les bois. Peut être pensez vous que c'est peu. Que c'est supportable. Peut être ne l'était-ce pas ? On n'avait pas trouvé grand chose depuis Août. Voire presque rien. Certes, on avait le médaillon de Serpentard, mais on ne savait pas comment le détruire. Il nous faudrait des crocs de basilic. Bien sûr, on se baladait tous les jours avec des crocs de basilic dans nos sac. Mais je ne disais rien. Rien du tout. Je préférai représenter une sorte de force calme et posée, la Hermione Granger que tout le monde connaît. Face à mes deux compagnons, Ron, impulsif et impatient et Harry qui était aussi impulsif et tourmentée par Voldemort et l'horcruxe accroché autour de son cou, et bien sûr vite irritable. Alors oui c'était dur. Pour nous tous. Ron n'était plus blessé depuis peu au bras, il s'était rétabli. On pouvait certes transplanner mais est ce que ça allait réellement nous aider ? On ne savait pas où aller. On ne savait pas où chercher. Je faisais quelques recherches de mon côté, ce n'était que quelques notes sur un calepin. Rien de bien sérieux. Ce n'était que des hypothèses. Mais je les mettais par écrit, car après tout, si je venais à disparaître, ils auraient les traces de mes recherches. C'était toujours cela de gagné. On ne savait jamais. Un accident était vite arrivé. On pouvait tombé d'un instant à l'autre sur des mangemorts.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé de l'autre côté, dans le côté civil disons, car nous n'étions pas vraiment sur le même front qu'eux. On n'était ni du côté des civils, ni du côté des combattants. On était dans aucun de ces deux côtés. Mais de leurs côtés, les choses avaient changé. On ne pouvait bien sûr pas être au courant. On avait une petite radio, mais elle était toujours branchée sur la chaîne qui annonçait les décès. Ron l'écoutait tout le temps. En permanence. Et je comprenais. Il avait peur pour sa famille. On avait tous peur. Je n'écoutais pas réellement. Mes parents ne savaient plus qui j'étais, ils ne risquaient rien. Ils étaient en dehors de cette guerre. En sécurité.

Revenons à la radio. Un bruit énervant à la longue, un bruit agaçant. Une voix monocorde, une voix irritante. Elle tournait en boucle. Comme une quatrième personne avec nous. Et il était vrai qu'à force on n'en avait marre. De tout. De la radio. De cette voix. De Ron qui la chérissait plus que tout. Quelques fois il était vrai que je voulais lui crier de l'éteindre, juste une minute, juste une heure. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas lui demander cela. On était ses amis. Il avait sa famille. Il avait peur. Il était inquiet. Et il s'en voulait, il les avait laissés, abandonnés.

Ce soir là, Harry avait porté le collier pendant deux jours. Il devait me le passer ce soir. Mais il ne l'avait pas encore fait. On était tous les deux autour de la table du « salon » de notre tente. On parlait du plan que l'on devait élaborer. Ron était dans la chambre. On avait comme bruit de fond ce son de radio. Je sentais que Harry s'énervait. Qu'il ne voulait plus entendre cette radio. Il ne voulait plus. Il ne pouvait plus. Il se leva et alla voir dans la pièce d'à côté.

- S'il te plaît, Ron, tu peux éteindre juste pour cette nuit la radio ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Je savais qu'il avait employé le ton le plus calme qu'il pouvait. Qu'il avait fait des efforts. Je le savais. Mais je savais aussi que Ron ne voudrait pas. Il y eut un silence. Harry revint s'asseoir en face de moi. La radio n'était pas éteinte. J'entendis des mouvements de draps. Des pas lourds sur le sol. On le vit dans l'encadrement. Il était rouge de colère et avait laissé la radio dans la chambre.

- Non, Harry, non. Je ne peux pas l'éteindre. Cracha-t-il.

- Je ne te demande pas de l'éteindre pendant plusieurs jours, mais juste pour cette nuit, Ron. Dit-il alors en essayant de garder son calme.

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains. Je savais comment tout cela allait se terminer. Je savais que Ron ne se contrôlerait pas. Je savais qu'Harry perdrait alors aussi le contrôle et pourtant je ne faisais rien. J'attendais. Que ça passe sûrement.

- Je ne comprendrais probablement jamais pourquoi. Marmonna alors Harry.

- Sûrement parce que tu n'as plus de famille. Plus rien à perdre. Répliqua Ron.

On y était. Oui, on y était. Le moment où on venait au fait qu'Harry n'avait rien à perdre, que Ron avait de quoi être plus inquiet que lui. Je savais comment ça allait se terminer. Je savais que ce ne serait que passager. Ils se criaient dessus, se bagarrant encore et toujours. Je n'écoutais plus vraiment. Je ne voulais plus.

- Et pourquoi à ton avis ? Voldemort m'a tout pris sombre abruti ! Criait Harry.

Je n'avais entendu que cette phrase. Je n'avais écouté que celle-ci. Car tout ce qui se passa après cette phrase était lié à celle ci. Il y eut un silence après. Comme si on redoutait ce qui allait se passer. On ne savait pas ce qui pouvait arriver, mais on sentait le danger. Il était là. À notre porte. On entendit un craquement. Des pas dans l'herbe. Il y avait quelqu'un. On avait les sorts de protection. Tout irait bien. Je sortis de la tente, sans un mot. Je m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres d'un mangemort qui me regardait droit dans les yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas me voir; les sorts nous protégeaient. Et puis ce fut comme si l'imaginable s'était produit. Comme si on m'assénait une réelle gifle. Il posa sa main sur ma joue. Je savais ce que ça signifiait. Mais c'était impossible. J'avais moi même fait ses sorts, ils étaient parfaits. Comment pouvait-il me voir ? Comment pouvait-il me toucher ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Il approcha alors sa bouche de mon oreille et dit quelques mots qui voulaient tout dire.

- Le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres est tabou.

Je me défis alors de son emprise et courut jusque dans la tente. Ron et Harry se précipitèrent vers moi, ne comprenant pas. Je pointai ma baguette sur le visage d'Harry et prononçai un formule qui le défigurerait, ils ne le reconnaîtraient pas. À part s'il le connaissais vraiment. Je pris ma bourse, mon sac magique et y mit tout ce qui tombait sous ma main pendant que Ron et Harry protégeaient la tente. Puis elle disparut d'un coup de baguette. Je commençai alors à courir, jusqu'à en perdre mon souffle. On était en pleine nuit. Je ne savais pas réellement où je posais mes pieds, où mes jambes me dirigeaient, où mes mains s'accrochaient, où je jetais mes sorts. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Harry et Ron. Eux aussi poursuivis. Je sentais que mes jambes commençaient à faiblir malgré l'adrénaline, malgré la peur, malgré tout. Ils étaient plus nombreux que nous. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas que l'on se fasse arrêter, surtout pas Harry. Ron ne risquait pas grand chose, étant un Sang Pur, même si considéré comme traître à son sang. Quant à moi, j'étais une née moldue. Que faisaient ils aux nés moldus? Allais-je mourir s'ils me capturaient ?

Je me pris le pied dans une racine. Je tombai. Ça avait été fatal. Bien sûr que ça l'avait été. Je sentais une main s'accrocher à mon bras droit et me soulever comme si je ne pesais rien. Mon cœur battait vite. Comme s'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. C'était l'homme qui m'avait touché la joue. C'était lui. Ses yeux noirs me scrutaient. Harry et Ron m'avaient entendu tomber, je les vis se retourner pour voir comment j'allais. Je les frappai dans ma tête, comment peut-on être aussi stupide ? S'il y avait bien une fois où ils ne devaient pas faire attention à moi, c'était celle-ci. Ils se firent alors attraper chacun par deux mangemorts. Ils les amenèrent vers moi et le mangemort qui me tenait. Je savais bien que ça ne servait à rien de se débattre. Le mangemort qui me tenait pris alors un carnet noir. Je ne savais pas encore à quoi il pouvait bien servir. Il nous regarda, alors qu'un autre mangemort me tenait, plus fermement.

- Le rouquin, ton nom ! Cracha-t-il.

Ron resta enfermé dans son silence. Il n'avait pas tord, s'il donnait son nom. Son vrai nom. Alors ils sauraient qui on est. Le mangemort semblait agacé par son comportement. Je vis des noms marqués sur ce carnet noir. Beaucoup de nom avec à côté « Sang Pur », « Sang mêlé », « Traître à son sang » et enfin « Sang de Bourbe ». Alors c'était ça ? Ils traquaient les sangs impurs, en général. Bien sûr, là nous avions fais une infraction. Ils nous traquaient pour avoir dis « Voldemort » : mot tabou. Ron ne répondit toujours pas. Le mangemort lança un regard à celui qui tenait Ron. Il fit un mouvement de tête presque imperceptible. Il asséna à Ron un coup dans le ventre. Je voulus m'approcher de lui, mais le mangemort qui me tenait m'en empêchait. Le mangemort au carnet s'avança alors lentement de Ron.

- Qui es tu, gamin ? Demanda-t-il à deux centimètres de lui.

Ron releva son regard vers lui avec un air de défis. Le mangemort au carnet semblait agacé. Il fronça les sourcils. Comme s'il réfléchissait. Puis un sourire presque démoniaque s'étira sur son visage.

- Puisque vous ne voulez pas parler, quelqu'un d'autre vous fera parler. Dit-il alors, puis se tourna vers ses mangemorts. On va les amener au manoir.

Un flot de questions me traversa alors l'esprit. Quel manoir ? Qui allait s'occuper de nous ? Il me semblait illogique que ce soit Voldemort, ils ne l'auraient pas convoqué pour cela. Peut être un mangemort plus haut placé, et donc peut être beaucoup plus cruel. Tout à coup la peur m'envahit. Qui savait ce qu'ils allaient nous faire ? Quoique c'était bien évident. Si on cachait nos identités, qu'on errait dans les bois et qu'on osait dire le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était évident pour eux qu'on était soit fous, soit coupés du monde, soit en fuite et donc potentiellement importants si on était en fuite. Peut être étions nous un peu de tout cela ?

_« Run, run, run, away. Lost, lost, lost, your mind. »_

* * *

Bonjour !

Alors comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Avez vous des avis ou des questions ?

Alors, bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un chapitre introductif à la fiction, je suis bien consciente que vous n'avez peut être pas d'avis très constructif ou bien très précis. ^^ Mais déjà, est ce que ça vous plaît ou non ?

Bisous ! Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2:

« Dans les situations les plus désespérées, des choses impensables arrivent. »

How to save a life – The Fray

Les mangemorts nous firent transplanner. On arriva dans une clairière. Elle aurait pu être presque charmante si seulement un seul rayon de soleil perçait à travers ces nuages gris et épais et la nuit plus sombre que jamais. Un beau temps pour une belle soirée qui s'annonce. Le mangemort au calepin me reprit le bras une fois arrivé et on partit vers une direction qui était pour nous inconnue. On marcha peut être 10 minutes quand on arriva devant un grand manoir. Il était réellement immense, majestueux et luxueux. On passa le portail noir ensorcelé. Je regardais tout autour de moi mais je ne pouvais que voir ces grandes haies de pins. Je me sentais petite, oppressée. Puis on arriva devant la porte. Une grande porte en bois. Qui devait être plus que lourde. Je jetai un regard à Ron par dessus mon épaule. Il faisait comme s'il ne l'était pas, restant fort et courageux, mais il était plus que apeuré. Le mangemort au calepin chuchota quelque chose à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque instantanément. On entra. Il me traîna à l'intérieur. C'était un beau manoir. Froid, peu accueillant, peu chaleureux et sombre. Mais c'était un beau manoir. Sûrement une famille riche de mangemorts. Si c'était le cas, c'était soit les Black, les Lestrange, les Parkinson, les Zabini ou les Malefoy. Je frémis presque au dernier nom. Si on était chez les Malefoy il y aurait forcément Drago Malefoy. Il se réjouirait beaucoup trop de nous voir se faire torturer. Les mangemorts nous emmenèrent alors vers le salon. On attendit quelques minutes avant de voir quelqu'un arriver. Bellatrix Lestrange. On était donc chez elle. Chez les Lestrange. Je soupirai presque de joie. Jusqu'à ce que je vois Narcissia et Lucius Malefoy arriver, derrière eux Malefoy fils. Mon regard se baissa. Me disant que rien ne pouvait être plus humiliant. Et s'ils demandaient à Drago de nous identifier il n'aurait pas trop de mal, malgré le sort que j'ai jeté à Harry. Il nous a croisé pendant 7 ans. Chaque jour. Ce ne serait pas bien difficile. Bellatrix s'avança alors vers nous.

- Bienvenu dans le manoir des Malefoy ! Ricana-t-elle. Je crois bien reconnaître les amis de Potter. Et … Peut être Potter ? Ajouta-t-elle en regardant de plus près Harry. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. Ce garçon est réellement laid et déformé.

Elle appuya sa baguette sur le visage d'Harry comme pour voir si c'était vrai. Elle se tourna vers Narcissia avec un petite moue sur son visage. Narcissia semblait réfléchir. Malefoy se faisait discret de son côté, au bord de la cheminée, comme pour s'éloigner le plus possible de nous. Il avait les yeux rivés vers nous.

- Dis moi, Drago, commença Narcissia. Tu pourrais reconnaître, toi, Harry Potter ? Non ?

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il s'approcha alors de nous. Il passa devant Ron le regardant droit dans les yeux, puis devant moi me scrutant tout autant et enfin il s'arrêta devant Harry. Je me décalai quelque peu pour être bien au côté d'Harry. Je vis ses yeux devenir rond. Il entrouvrit la bouche alors que sa famille attendait la réponse. Puis il fronça les yeux et scruta Harry. Lucius vint alors à ses côtés. Mettant un bras sur ses épaules.

- Prend ton temps, Drago, il faut que tu sois sûr. Il faut aussi que tu comprennes que si on amène, nous, Harry Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, notre famille ira mieux. On sera revalorisé. On aura la place qui nous est destinée. Alors il faut que tu sois absolument sûr, Drago.

Il leva son regard vers son père pour ensuite directement le baisser. Il avait l'air torturé. Il était sûr que c'était nous. C'était évident. Qui d'autre ça aurait pu être ? Alors qu'attendait-il ? Il se tourna vers son père après plusieurs minutes où tous on stressait. Pas pour les mêmes raisons biens sûr, nous on serait envoyé à Voldemort sans hésité, la famille Malefoy comptait sur son fils pour donner une réponse positive, tandis que Bellatrix n'attendait qu'une chose pouvoir passer à l'action.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr. Je ne pense pas que ce soit Potter. Dit-il alors d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

Mon regard surpris se leva vers lui. Pendant une seconde je croisai le sien et il fronça les sourcils. Il se coupa ensuite cet instant pour se reconcentrer sur sa famille. Narcissia fixait son fils. Je ne pouvais savoir exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Son père passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Bellatrix quant à elle soufflait dans son coin. Puis elle s'approcha de nous.

- Tu n'es pas sûr ? Je vais trouver un moyen d'être sûre moi. Dit-elle alors. On va avoir une conversation de femme à femme. Ajouta-t-elle en prenant mon menton dans sa main.

Je fis glisser discrètement à Ron ma bourse. Les mangemorts prirent Harry et Ron qui allèrent dans les cachots. Bellatrix me prit violemment par le bras et me laissa tomber par terre. J'atterris lourdement sur le sol alors que je vis du coin de l'œil Malefoy quitter la pièce. Quel lâche. Il n'était même pas capable de voir ce que ses petits copains mangemorst faisaient au fille de sang impur comme moi. Elle se plaça au dessus de moi.

- Alors Granger, murmura-t-elle, à nous deux. Nous sommes deux femmes, nous sommes civilisées.

- C'est ça que vous appelez « civilisé »? crachai-je.

Elle me fixa puis ria. À gorge déployée.

- Tu n'as pas compris, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est moi qui fait les règles, Granger. Alors, avec toi il y a Weasley, bien sûr, mais l'autre qui est-ce ? C'est Potter ?

- C'est un ami, un cousin de Ron. Ce n'est pas Harry. Ils se ressemblent mais c'était fait pour.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu mens, petite Sang-de-Bourbe, murmura-t-elle contre mon oreille.

Je tournai la tête alors qu'elle m'attrapait la gorge. Elle fixa ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Elle me pria de répondre. Une nouvelle fois. Je répondis la même chose. Elle sourit. Elle plaqua alors ma tête contre le sol, de profil, du côté gauche. Prit mon bras gauche et releva la manche de mon manteau et de mon pull. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée du futur de mon bras. Je commençais à crier, à remuer pour qu'elle parte. Elle prit son poignard dans ses mains et commença à le planter dans ma peau. Je criai encore plus sous la douleur. Vive. Tenace. Lançante. Je me débattais comme je pouvais. Elle prenais un malin plaisir à bouger le poignard, à graver quelque chose. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse lire, malgré le sang qui coulait, malgré mes larmes « Sang- ». Et je compris. Je criai encore plus. Je sentais chacun de ses mouvements dans ma peau. Je voyais son sourire s'étirer face à mon visage. J'entendais comme en écho mes cris, de plus en plus aigus, de plus en plus perçants. Je souffrais. Peut être plus psychologiquement que physiquement. Je ne voulais pas voir la suite de son mot, de sa gravure sur mon bras. Alors je me débattais encore plus. Mais j'étais à bout de force. Cependant, il y avait encore quelque chose en moi, allez savoir quoi l'adrénaline ou la peur, qui me donnait encore quelque ressource pour crier, pour pleurer, pour lui donner des coups avec mes jambes. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire. Je ne pouvais pas me résigner à cela. Alors même si je ne pouvais m'en sortir je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller. Et je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était Harry avec moi. J'avais toujours l'espoir qu'elle arrête, l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne me sauver. C'était peut être bête et naïf mais je tenais grâce à ça.

J'avais l'impression que ça durait depuis des heures, alors que probablement non. Elle faisait durer la torture mais ça ne faisait pas si longtemps. Elle voulait me faire craquer, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je sentais la sueur perler sur mon front et dans mon dos. Mes mains étaient moites et si elle me lâchait, je la tuais. C'était la première fois que j'avais l'envie aussi forte de faire du mal volontairement à quelqu'un de le tuer, à petit feu. De le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de le tuer. Cela me faisait presque peur, je n'étais normalement pas comme ça. J'entendis des pas résonner contre le marbre froid du sol. Puis je vis apparaître une tête blonde aux côtés de Bellatrix. Drago Malefoy. Il chuchota quelque chose à Bellatrix qui se tourna alors vers lui comme pétrifiée. Elle avait sorti son poignard de mon bras. Alors qu'elle avait écrit « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Elle se leva, fixant Malefoy comme s'il venait d'un autre monde. Ses parents semblaient surpris. Au moins autant que moi. Mais je ne pouvais réfléchir. Je regardais juste. Je vis que Malefoy avait un sac avec lui. Il s'approcha de moi. Bellatrix semblait encore sous le choc.

- Drago ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu... Tu ne peux pas. Tu sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te tuera pour haute trahison.

- Qu'il le fasse.

Il posa alors une main autour de mon ventre pour me relever quelque peu. Je m'accrochai à mon dernier espoir qu'était Malefoy et je sentis qu'on transplannait.

_« He will do one of two things, he will admit to everything. Or he'll say he's just not the same and you'll begin to wonder why you came »_

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 2!  
Avez vous aimé ?  
Dans le prochain chapitre les moments entre Drago et Hermione commencent sérieusement :).  
Avez vous des conseils ? Des remarques ? Des questions ? Des avis ?  
En tout cas, encore merci pour vos review qui me font très plaisir ! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3:

_« J'aurais tout donné pour survivre, mais la minute d'après, je regrettais d'avoir survécu. Le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer. »_

Rihanna - Stay

On arriva. Il me posa au sol. Je ne bougeai pas. Je laissai couler mes larmes. Ma vision était floue mais je savais que j'étais dans une forêt, ou une clairière, ou un parc, car je sentais le lit de feuilles mortes sous moi, l'odeur de la verdure, je voyais les troncs marrons s'élever. Alors oui on devait être dans une sorte de forêt. J'entendais ses pas contre le sol. Ma respiration était courte. Mes mains tremblaient. Le sang coulait encore sur mon bras. Je tournai ma tête vers celui-ci, je voyais les lettres rougeoyantes et floues. Je ne savais ce qu'il l'avait poussé à me sortir de ce pétrin. Je ne savais ce qu'il faisait. Je ne savais ce qu'il me voulait. Mais je n'arrivai pas réellement à réfléchir sérieusement sur cette question. Je souffrais trop. J'étais trop fatiguée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis ses bras sous mon corps. Il me souleva, comme si je ne pesais rien, comme si je n'étais rien et m'emmena dans un endroit couvert. Il me posa délicatement sur un lit. Il partit pour revenir quelques minutes après avec une serviette tiède qu'il passait sur mon bras. Je commençais à m'apaiser. Je ne savais pas s'il faisait ça pour mieux me torturer ensuite, mais je préférais profiter de ce contact chaud. De cette minute tranquille. Puis, je sentis que la minute d'après je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

J'ouvris les yeux. Mes paupières étaient lourdes. Mon corps faible. Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans une de ces tentes magiques. Je mis du temps à me rappeler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Je mis du temps à me rendre compte qu'il m'avait en quelque sorte sauvée des griffes de Bellatrix. Puis elle me revint en tête ainsi que la torture qu'elle m'avait infligée. Je remontais vivement la manche de mon bras gauche. Je vis alors un bandage à la place de l'inscription qu'elle m'avait gravé dans la peau. Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi m'avait-il sauvé ? Pourquoi me soignait-il ? Pourquoi m'avait-il emmené avec lui ? Où étaient Harry et Ron ? Comment allaient-ils ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Je poussai quelque peu les couvertures et voulus me lever. Je mis mes deux pieds par terre. Je sentais mes jambes trembler. Mes mains étaient crispées contre le bords du matelas. Il fallait absolument que je me lève. Je n'étais pas faible après tout. Avec un dernier élan de courage, je me levai d'un coup. Mes jambes me quittèrent alors et j'atterris sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. J'entendis des pas se diriger vers moi alors que je tentais tant bien que mal de me relever.

- Granger ! Tu dois être réveiller depuis deux minutes que tu fais déjà des choses que tu ne devrais pas faire ! Entendis-je alors crier.

Non ça n'avait pas été un rêve. Car oui, j'avais cru un moment que ça avait été un rêve. C'était bien lui. Drago Malefoy. Lui qui m'avait sauvé. Lui qui m'avait emmené ici. À l'abri. Je tournai alors mon regard vers le sien. Il avait les yeux noirs. Il me prit par le bras pour me relever. Ce n'était pas avec douceur. Il passa mon bras au niveau de ses épaules, pour que je puisse m'appuyer. On tituba alors jusqu'à la cuisine où je m'assis. J'étais fatiguée. Mais surtout affamée. Je sentais une bonne odeur. Je tortillai mes mains. Que pouvais-je bien dire ? Qu'allait-il me faire ? Il posa une assiette devant moi remplie de nourriture. Il s'assit en face de moi et mangea quelque peu alors que je dévorai littéralement mon assiette.

- Tu t'es endormie pendant deux jours et demi. J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas te réveiller. Commença-t-il alors.

- Deux jours et demi ? C'est donc pour cela que j'ai faim... murmurais-je plus pour moi même que pour lui.

Il y eut un silence alors que je mangeai toujours. Je posai mon regard sur mes jambes. Je remarquai alors que je n'avais pas les mêmes vêtements. Je relevai mon regard vers Malefoy. Je devais avoir les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Malefoy.. commençais-je. Tu ne m'as pas sérieusement déshabillé pendant que je dormais, dis moi ? Le questionnais-je.

- Granger. Commença-t-il. Si je te disais que non, je mentirais. Alors je vais te dire une seule chose : je t'ai sauvé. Remercie moi, plutôt que de me faire des reproches.

- Qui me dit que tu me sauves pour mon bien ? Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me torturer dans une minute pour me soutirer des informations ?

- Personne. Mais je ne le ferais pas.

Je restai muette. Je ne savais que dire ou que faire. Je savais qu'Harry et Ron avaient ma bourse, c'était une bonne chose. Il y avait tout, tout ce dont ils avaient besoin dedans. Alors même si je n'étais pas là, je savais qu'ils pouvaient continuer sans moi. Quant à moi ? Que faire ? Je voulais retourner avec eux. Je voulais les rejoindre. Je ne voulais pas rester là avec Malefoy attendant ma fin venir.

- Je peux partir ? Demandais-je alors. Partir d'ici. Je dois les rejoindre.

C'était peut être une question stupide. Sûrement la question la plus stupide que j'avais en réserve. Il leva son regard vers moi. Il ne montrait aucune expression. Rien du tout. Il était fermé. Comme toujours en réalité. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me réponde que je n'avais pas le choix et que je devais rester pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Pour aller où, Granger ? Ils se sont échappés du manoir, ils sont partis. Tu ne les retrouveras pas. Ils ont disparu. Volatilisés.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Au moins ils avaient pu s'échapper en vie. Enfin du moins je l'espérais. Alors oui. Où allais-je aller ? Qu'allais-je faire ?

- De plus, tu es trop faible. Tu ne peux même pas transplanner seule. Tu ne vas pas partir à pied seule, à l'aventure. Ajouta-t-il.

- Accompagne moi alors. Répondis-je.

- Et où ? Et pourquoi le ferais-je?

- Si quand tu m'as sauvé tes intentions étaient honorables c'est que tu ne vas pas me laisser seule à risquer ma vie dehors, alors tu m'accompagneras. Sinon, ton sauvetage sera vain.

Il baissa son regard. Avais-je raison ? M'avait-il réellement sauvé pour juste me sauver et non me faire souffrir par la suite ?

- Tu veux aller où ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- À un des QG de l'ordre. Répondis-je.

Il se leva prenant mon assiette et la sienne. Il partit vers la cuisine. J'entendis l'eau coulée. S'il disait oui il était évident que je ne le laisserais pas m'accompagner jusqu'au au bout. Sinon il saurait où est le QG et aux dernières nouvelles il était encore et toujours un mangemort. Je ne pouvais pas risquer la vie de l'ordre. Il revint, une main dans ses cheveux, les lèvres pincées. Il se rassit en face de moi. Il posa ses mains à plat sur la table en bois. Il me fixait de ses yeux glacés.

- Pas maintenant. Répondit-t-il. Tu es trop faible pour ça. Alors dans quelques jours si tu veux on ira.

- Et pendant ce temps ?

- On fuit, Granger.

- Fuir quoi au juste ? Demandais je en haussant un sourcil.

- À ton avis, Granger. Répondit-t-il exaspéré. J'ai sauvé des « griffes » de ma tante et de mes parents une née-moldue de l'ordre, et tu penses réellement que je ne risque rien ? Ricana-t-il.

- Alors, tu as réellement fait ça pour me sauver ? Juste me sauver.

- C'est bien Granger, tu commences à comprendre.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. Il pouvait tout aussi bien se jouer de moi. Ce n'était peut être pas si compliqué après tout. J'étais peut être trop naïve. Je voulais partir mais quelque chose en moi m'hurlait de rester. Pourquoi ? C'était totalement déplacé. Il était un mangemort, j'étais un membre de l'ordre. C'était n'importe quoi qu'il y ait une partie de moi qui me criait de rester sur place. Me sentais-je en confiance avec lui ? Peut être. Peut être que mes sentiments de confiance à son égard avaient changé depuis qu'il m'avait sauvée. C'était peut être ça. Mais il fallait que je parte. Je commençais à me lever.

- Je ne peux pas rester une minute de plus ici, il faut que je parte. Dis-je en serrant mes dents.

Je commençais à me diriger vers la chambre où il m'avait déposée. Je n'avais pas d'affaire. Rien. Ce n'était pas compliqué de partir. J'avais juste à récupérer ma baguette. Puis je sentis ses doigts se serrer autour de mon poignet.

- Reste. Reste quelques jours et je t'accompagne à ton QG. Mais reste. Dit-il alors.

_« Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move makes me feel like I can't live without you. It takes me all the way. I want you to stay »_

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 3 !  
Alors comment le trouvez-vous ? Vous a-t-il plu ?  
Que pensez-vous jusque là de cette fiction, même si on n'est qu'au début.. ?  
Si vous avez des remarques, des questions, des avis ou des critiques, vous pouvez me les dire :)  
Merci encore de me lire !

Réponse à xxx-missdeseries : Merci de me lire encore pour cette fiction ! Et je suis heureuse que ce début de plaise :).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4:

_« Souvent, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Il est même rare qu'elles se passent comme prévu. »_

Jason Walker - Echo

Je savais où aller. Je savais comment ça se passerait. Normalement je devais y aller, me présenter et je serais enfin de retour dans l'ordre. Cela faisait 5 jours que je me reposais mais aujourd'hui était le jour J. Je n'avais pas essayé de batailler avec Malefoy sur la question du nombre de jours de repos. Je me disais qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Tout se passerait mieux si je ne discutais pas. 5 jours, ça passait vite. La preuve on y était. Je m'étais levée tôt. J'étais tellement impatiente de retourner de là où je venais. Je le voulais tellement. Je ne voulais plus être avec Malefoy. J'avais tout fait pour que l'on ne se dispute pas. Je m'étais contrôlée. Ça avait marché, mais je savais que quelques jours de plus et j'éclaterai.

Alors je me levai. Il était tôt. Je préparai le petit déjeuné. Malefoy devait être de bonne humeur. Il valait mieux, si je ne voulais pas qu'il annule tout ou quelque chose dans ce style là. Car oui je dépendais de lui. Je n'avais aucune idée de où on était, je ne pouvais donc pas transplanner seule. Il se leva. Il arriva dans la cuisine. Il était avec un vieux T-Shirt bleu et un short noir. Malgré le fait que je n'appréciais pas réellement sa compagnie, il y avait quelques choses que j'avais appris sur lui et qui avaient détruit tous mes clichés. Il ne s'habillait pas tout le temps en vert et argent. En réalité il ne s'habillait presque jamais en vert et argent. Il ne se mettait pas un pot de gel dans ses cheveux tous les matins, en fait, il ne le faisait plus. Il n'avait pas que des manières de petit enfant aristocratique, non, il ne pensait pas tout le temps à se laver les mains avant et après manger, il ne signalait pas forcément toujours sa présence avant d'entrer dans ma chambre, il lui arrivait même de manger ses frites avec les doigts et il ne disait pas bonjour le matin, jamais. Oui, Drago Malefoy n'était pas un petit enfant aristocratique parfait. Et c'était peut être mieux comme cela. Il arriva donc, je lui servis un café et des œufs brouillés. J'avais remarqué qu'il en mangeait le matin. Je m'étais dit si je faisais cette attention là, il serait de bonne humeur pour la suite de la journée. Il s'assit et prit une gorgée de son café.

- Si tu essaies de m'amadouer, Granger, commença-t-il.

Il marqua une pause où il prit une bouchée d'œufs brouillés. Il leva son regard glacial vers moi. Il fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Ça a marché. Finit-il alors.

Je lui fis un petit sourire. Je savais que ça allait marché. C'était sûr. Les petites attentions, ça marche toujours.

- Quel est le programme ? Marmonna-t-il.

- On va à un des QG. Le terrier.

- Chez les Weasley ? Demanda-t-il.

- Exactement. Tu ne pourras pas entrer dans l'enceinte, c'est bien pour cela que je l'ai choisis. Je ne suis pas stupide Malefoy, tu restes un mangemort malgré tout.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide, Granger.

Une heure plus tard on était en route vers le Terrier. En réalité on avait transplanné dans un endroit que je connaissais pour que je puisse transplanner vers le Terrier. Je transplannai juste au bord du cercle de protection qui entourait la maison des Weasley. Malefoy ne bougea pas et me laissa avancer dans le cercle. Je lui dis alors de m'attendre là et que je reviendrais. Il s'assit sur une pierre non loin et attendit. Je marchais jusqu'à ce que j'aperçois la maisonnette. Mes pas se firent plus rapides. Je voulais les rejoindre. J'arrivai alors devant la petite porte en bois et toquai. Molly Weasley m'ouvrit et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Elle eut quelques secondes où elle ne fit rien et alors je vis dans l'encadrement de la porte son mari et le professeur Lupin arriver. Ils fronçaient les sourcils.

- On est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé au manoir des Malefoy. Dit alors d'une voix grave Arthur Weasley.

- Oh. répondis-je. Je suis revenue dès que j'ai pu, après que Bellatrix m'ait torturée j'étais plutôt en mauvais état. Je suis maintenant de retour.

- Hermione tu t'es enfuie avec un mangemort. Dit alors Molly Weasley.

- Quoi ? Non. Ce n'était pas prévu. Je n'étais pas consentante. Répondis-je alors sur la défensive.

- Oui mais tu as disparu pendant 5 jours et tu étais avec Drago Malefoy, tu n'as pas cherché à t'enfuir de là où tu étais, murmura alors Molly.

- On ne peut pas t'accepter de nouveau dans l'ordre, il faut que tu comprennes que... Commença le professeur Lupin

- Quoi ?! J'espère que c'est une blague, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne me suis pas enfuie avec lui ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Enfin, croyez moi !

- Hermione, tu es parti avec Drago Malefoy, c'est un mangemort. Et tu es restée. Comment veux tu qu'on te fasse confiance ? Qui nous dis que tu n'es pas un agent double ? Qui nous dis que tu n'es pas de l'autre côté ? C'est un mangemort ! S'exclama le professeur Lupin.

- Tu as laissé Harry et Ron aux griffes des autres mangemorts. Tu ne les as pas cherché ensuite ! Tu les as laissé ! Tu les as abandonné !Te rends tu compte que c'est un acte de trahison ? Dit Molly en haussant la voix.

Je restai sans voix. Les yeux baignés de larmes. Que dire ? Que faire ? Ils avaient raison. Je le savais au fond que ce qu'ils disaient n'était pas faux.

- Pars. Ne reviens pas. Car la prochaine fois on ne pourra répliquer que par la force. Tu n'es plus des notre, Hermione. Ajouta alors Arthur Weasley. Ne recherche pas Ron et Harry.

J'hochai la tête. Je tournai les talons. J'étais perdue. Ils avaient pris ça pour un acte de trahison. De trahison. Ces mots raisonnaient dans ma tête. Ils ne me connaissaient donc pas ? Je n'étais pas capable de les trahir. Jamais. Je n'aurais jamais fais cela. Pourquoi l'aurait fais je ? Et la réponse était évidente. Et tout devint plus clair. Drago Malefoy. Ils pensaient alors que je les avais trahi pour lui. Pour partir avec lui et fuir. Par amour peut être. Que tout ne tournait qu'autour de lui, de Drago Malefoy. Que peut être j'avais voulu le sortir des griffes de sa famille et des mangemorts. C'était sûrement ça. Ils pensaient sûrement ça. Alors c'est qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas. Je n'aurais jamais fais ça pour lui. Mais il était vrai que ça concordait. Tout concordait. Après tout, il m'avait sauvé. Et ça que ce soit dans leur version ou la mienne qui était la réelle version, c'était vrai. Ça s'était passé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avait-il sauvé ? Il fallait peut être que je résous cette question.

Je sentais que mes larmes coulaient. Je ne pouvais pas les retenir. J'étais perdue. Je n'appartenais plus à l'ordre. Je n'appartenais pas aux mangemorts. Où étais-je ? Entre les deux ? Y avait-il un camp entre les deux ? Le clan des neutres ? Je ne savais plus où j'étais. À qui j'appartenais. On se définit nous même par rapport à notre groupe. Maintenant quel était mon groupe ? Qui étais-je ?

Je vis au loin Malefoy. Toujours assis sur sa pierre. Dans l'exacte même position où je l'avais laissé auparavant. Il me vit et se dirigea vers moi. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Trahison. Murmurais-je. Ils ont pensé que je me suis enfuie avec toi. Et que c'était voulu. Que je les ai abandonnés.

- Je me doutais que ça allait se passer comme cela, murmura alors Malefoy.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit alors ? M'énervais-je.

- Peut être parce que je savais que, têtue comme tu es, tu ne m'écouterais pas. Répliqua-t-il.

Il avait raison. Il le savait et je le savais. Je baissai le regard. J'avais un profond sentiment de solitude. J'avais été abandonnée. Je n'avais plus personne. L'ordre me reniait. Ma famille m'avait oubliée. Mes parents, s'ils me croisaient, ne me reconnaîtraient pas. Alors je compris que j'étais profondément et désespérément seule. Que me restait-il à faire ? M'apitoyer sur mon sort ? Trouver une troisième alternative ? Je ne savais que faire.

- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Je ne sais pas. Mon camp m'a abandonné. Je ne peux pas aller du côté des mangemorts, c'est impensable. Mes parents m'ont oubliée à cause du sort que je leurs ai lancés.

Je me tus quelques secondes. Je ne m'étais pas étonnée de son ton qui était plus doux que d'habitude. Je ne m'étais pas étonnée que l'on ne se soit pas bagarré depuis qu'il m'avait sauvé. Je ne m'étais pas étonnée que nos rapports soient plus cordiaux. Tout cela n'avait aucune importance pendant la guerre, et peut être au fond que c'était elle qui avait tout changé. Peut être étions-nous épuisés de nous battre alors se battre entre nous deux ne servait à rien. C'était probablement cela. Mais sur le moment même je me sentais vide. Épuisée.

- Je suis seule. Soufflais-je alors d'une voix presque inaudible.

Et c'était comme si je ne contrôlais plus rien. Une larme coula sur mon visage. Juste une. En signe d'une fin. Je ne savais plus quoi faire et j'aurais sûrement accepter n'importe quelle alternative. N'importe laquelle.

- Reste avec moi, Granger. Entendis-je alors. Reste avec moi quelques jours de plus. Ce n'est probablement pas ce dont tu rêvais et moi non plus, mais à deux on est toujours moins seul et moins faible. Alors reste. Je suis condamné à fuir ma famille, mon ancien camp, alors si je pouvais avoir de la compagnie... ajouta-t-il en me fixant.

- Je suis aussi condamnée à fuir mon camp. Je ne peux pas retourner avec mes parents avant la fin de la guerre. Alors... Pourquoi pas, Malefoy.

_« I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now. I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs »_

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Voici le chapitre 4 !

Comment le trouvez vous ? Qu'en pensez vous ?

Avez vous des avis, des questions, des critiques ?

Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir !


	6. Chapter 6

Réponse aux Review:  
Fiction-LAuraa : Merci beaucoup de me suivre encore pour celle-ci ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 5: 

_« Ce que l'on a de plus précieux est souvent sous notre nez. »_

The Fray – You found me

Je m'étais réveillée dans la tente. Cela faisait peut être des heures et des heures que je n'avais pas mangé. En réalité, ça faisait 2 jours. Ce n'était pas si énorme. Je ne bougeais pas. Je ne parlais pas. Je ne dormais pas. Je respirais à peine. Je voulais juste me laisser mourir dans mon lit. Je ne voulais voir personne. Je ne voulais entendre personne. J'avais comme l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. On dit souvent que ce que l'on a de plus précieux est juste devant nos yeux et qu'on ne le voit souvent pas. Je n'avais plus rien. Je n'avais plus Harry, ni Ron, ni l'ordre, ni mes parents. J'étais seule. Ils me manquaient tellement. Je me sentais au fond du gouffre, comme si plus rien ne pouvait me rendre mon sourire. Comme si rien ne pouvait me rendre heureuse à nouveau. Alors j'avais décidé de tout simplement me laisser dépérir. Je savais que ce n'était pas courageux. Mais je n'avais plus aucun espoir. Plus rien. Plus personne.

Malefoy entra dans ma chambre avec un petit déjeuné sur son plateau. Il le posa à mes côtés sur mon lit.

- Ça fait deux jours que tu n'as pas mangé, Granger et il faut aujourd'hui qu'on change d'endroit ça fait trop longtemps qu'on est ici, on va se faire repérer. Dit-il alors.

- Et alors ? Répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

- Alors ? Peut être que toi tu ne tiens plus à rien mais moi oui. Je tiens encore à ma peau. Donc, il faut bouger et je ne te laisserai pas seule ici.

- Laisse-moi. Abandonne-moi, Malefoy. Qu'est ce que tu en as à faire de toute façon ?

Il soupira bruyamment. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je sais que c'est difficile, Granger, tu as tout perdu, mais n'abandonnes pas.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais Malefoy ? Ricanais-je. Petit fils prodige, fabuleux mangemort, aimé, envié. Qu'est ce que t'en sais hein ?

Je pris une des tartines dans ma bouche et croqua un morceau dedans tout en me levant pour partir loin de celui qui m'agaçait tant. Il m'attrapa par le poignet.

- Qu'est-ce-que j'en sais, Granger ?! Rugit-il. J'en sais que moi aussi j'ai tout perdu je te rappelle ! Je ne vois plus ni mes parents ni mes amis ! Qui me renient eux aussi ! Alors voilà ce que j'en sais. Arrête de croire qu'il n'y a que toi dans cette histoire. Et moi aussi je suis bloqué avec toi tout le temps ! Alors arrête, s'il te plaît. Arrête de te plaindre et profite du fait que toi au moins tu ne te bats pas, tu ne risques pas ta vie, pendant que d'autres la risquent au front ! Ressaisis toi, Granger ! Cria-t-il.

- Si ça te dérange tant que ça d'être avec moi, murmurai-je en me rapprochant. Pars, Malefoy. Mais à ce moment là, il ne fallait pas me demander de rester.

- Tu as bien raison. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir aider les gens. Je n'ai qu'à redevenir le Malefoy qui n'en a rien à faire de la petite Sang-de-Bourbe.

Sur ces paroles il partit en trombe. J'attendis quelques instants. Qu'avais-je fais ? Qu'avais-je dis ? Je me retrouvais à nouveau seule. D'un coup de baguette je vis la tente partir peu à peu et se replier dans un coin. J'étais sur l'herbe. Malefoy mit son sac sur ses épaules et lança un regard vers moi.

- Si ça t'intéresse Granger, je vais dans une forêt proche de Poudlard, pas la forêt interdite tu t'en doutes. Dit-il froidement.

Il transplanna et disparut sous mes yeux. Je me retrouvai alors totalement seule. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il avait été une compagnie, une aide. Dans le fond, malgré ma fierté, malgré ma haine, je regrettais ce que j'avais dis. Je regrettais le fait qu'il soit parti. Je le voulais encore là, prêt de moi. Car il avait été là, que je le veuille ou non. Je fis alors la seule chose qui me semblait juste dans mon esprit. Je ravalai quelque peu ma fierté et transplanai. Je n'avais aucune idée de là où il était autour de Poudlard. Il y avait tellement de forêts. Et au fond, c'était peut-être un piège, des mangemorts me cherchaient peut être en ce moment même avec l'aide de Malefoy. Qu'est ce que j'en savais ?

J'arrivai alors autour de Poudlard et commençai à chercher Malefoy. J'hurlai son nom et c'était stupide. Je le savais. S'il y avait des mangemorts dans les parages ils m'auraient trouvée directement, m'entendant hurler à la mort. J'étais totalement stupide, je le savais, mais je me sentais perdue. Comme si on m'avait réellement tout enlevé. Je courais à travers les arbres, les buissons et les rochers. Je criais encore et toujours son nom. J'étais stupide, j'étais perdue et j'étais naïve je le savais. J'en étais bien consciente. Je vis au loin le château. Poudlard. Il était là. Se tenant orgueilleusement devant moi. Me narguant du haut de sa splendeur. Je me sentais tellement proche et loin de ce château, de ce passé perdu qu'il incarnait. Je savais que plus jamais je ne pourrais franchir ses portes, que plus jamais je ne pourrais parcourir ses corridors, plus jamais je ne pourrais me baigner dans le Lac Noir. Plus jamais. Alors oui, il me narguait, se moquait de moi.

Je me détournai alors du château et continuait ma poursuite. Plusieurs heures passèrent alors. Je me laissai tomber contre un rocher. J'étais épuisée. J'étais exténuée. J'avais perdu tout espoir de le retrouver et je ne savais que faire. Je devais bien évidemment fuir si je tenais encore à ma vie. Les mangemorts me tueraient s'ils me voyaient. Et l'Ordre... Ils me tueraient ou m'enfermeraient aussi probablement. Alors je devais fuir. Je ne savais où me réfugier. Je ne savais si je pouvais le faire seule. Si j'en étais capable. J'avais perdu Malefoy. Je l'avais perdu. Et c'était comme si j'avais tout perdu. Comme si j'avais perdu mon dernier espoir. Ça semblait si bête que ce soit lui mon dernier espoir. C'était si inattendu. Puis un sanglot remonta jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je le laissai s'échapper, car après tout, j'étais seule. Et tout le monde s'en fichait que je sois vivante ou morte, heureuse ou désespérée. Les larmes apparurent rapidement et je ne pus les retenir. Dans le fond, je ne voulais pas les retenir.

Je me relevai. Il fallait que je trouve un coin pour dormir. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais je n'avais rien sur moi. Rien du tout. Et ce n'était pas comme si on avait inventé un sort pour faire apparaître une tente du néant. Seule la lueur de ma baguette m'indiquait où je marchais et je manquais de tomber plusieurs fois. Le froid se faisait sentir, je ne savais pas où j'allais, je ne savais même pas si j'allais encore passer la nuit. Tout cela me désespérait. J'avais beau être quelques fois courageuse, quelques fois ingénieuse : là je ne pouvais plus. Je n'étais pas parfaite. Je n'étais pas imbattable. Et c'était peut-être cette fois-ci la fois de trop. J'entendis un craquement de branchage. Je m'immobilisai. Baguette en main cherchant la source du bruit.

- Granger ? Entendis-je alors.

Mon corps se décrispa lorsque je reconnus _sa_ voix. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'un jour je serais si heureuse d'entendre sa voix. Et pas une autre. Juste lui. Je vis son visage sortir des bois pour s'approcher de moi. C'était comme si toute inquiétude, tout désespoir, toute blessure et toute peine avaient évacué mon corps. Comme si j'étais vidée de tout. Comme si c'était mon soulagement. La seule personne que j'attendais, la seule personne dont j'avais besoin. Je baissai quelque peu ma baguette. Il s'approcha un peu plus. Je vis alors son visage, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux et ses sourcils haussés. Il s'arrêta peut être à un mètre de moi. Il attendait probablement que je dise quelque chose, que je fasse quelque chose. Et je fis la seule chose qui me passa par la tête. Je m'avançai vigoureusement vers lui et je m'arrêtai à quelques millimètres de lui.

- Je t'ai cherché toute la journée, Malefoy ! Commençais-je à crier en le frappant sur son torse. Je suis sûre que tout Poudlard m'a entendu, sauf toi bien sûr ! J'ai faillis mourir au moins un million de fois et c'est que maintenant que tu fais ton apparition ! Continuais-je en le frappant toujours plus fort.

Je le fixai les sourcils froncés, les yeux noirs de rage et mes petits poings le frappant. Il ne réagissait pas et attendait probablement que je me calme. Devant son inactivité, je me calmai enfin. Je soupirai devant son regard mi-surpris mi-amusé. Puis je fis une chose qui dû le surprendre encore plus. J'effaçai la petite distance qu'il y avait entre lui et moi et le pris dans mes bras. Au départ il ne réagit pas et voyant que je le serrais toujours de plus en plus fort et que je ne partais pas, il passa ses bras dans mon dos. Et j'étais réconfortée. Je n'avais besoin de rien de plus. Juste ça. Et toutes mes inquiétudes étaient parties. Je me détachai quelque peu de lui et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

- Ne me laisse plus partir, Malefoy. Pas seule. Murmurai-je alors si doucement que je me demandais s'il avait entendu.

Il sourit quelque peu. Il passa ensuite une main sur ma joue.

- Promis, Granger.

Il prit mon poignet et me guida dans la forêt jusqu'à sa tente. Il enleva tous les sorts de protection et je pus rentrer. C'était toujours la même tente, rien n'avait changé, mais je me sentais comme réconfortée. Comme si j'étais enfin chez moi. Comme si j'avais trouvé une place quelque part. Comme si je me sentais en confiance quelque part. Je passais peut être plusieurs minutes dans l'entrée, observant cette tente. Oui, j'étais probablement chez moi. Ou du moins j'en avais comme l'impression. Ça me semblait si étrange de me sentir en confiance alors que j'étais avec Malefoy, un mangemort. Tout indiquait que je devais me méfier. Mais non.

_« Lost and insecure, you found me, lying on the floor, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Just a little late. You found me, you found me. »_

* * *

Bonjour Bonsoir !  
Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?  
Alors il est mis plus tôt que prévu, parce.. Eh bien parce que j'ai pas mal avancé sur la fiction ce week-end, donc voilà ! ^^  
Avez-vous des questions ? Avis ? Critiques ?  
Merci encore pour toutes vos review !  
Bisous à tous :)


	7. Chapter 7

Réponses aux reviews

Stac : Merci beaucoup de me suivre encore sur cette fiction ;). Je suis bien contente qu'elle te plaise d'ailleurs ! Et en effet, leur relation peut paraître un peu étonnante au début par rapport à mes anciennes fictions ^^. Bisous !

* * *

Chapitre 6: 

_« Puis la vérité a éclaté, comme une bombe. Et comme une bombe, elle a eu des conséquences. »_

Time – Hans Zimmer.

Et ce jour là, je sus enfin pourquoi, la vraie raison, du pourquoi il m'avait sauvée. Car il était vrai que jusque là, j'avais un peu oublié, mais ça n'avait pas été résolu. Dans le fond, je voulais savoir pourquoi. J'avais écarté depuis bien longtemps l'idée qu'il m'avait sauvée pour mieux me tuer après. Ce n'était donc évidemment pas ça. Puis un jour, cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que j'étais revenue, je lui demandai. Il me semblait important que je sache enfin la vraie raison. Celle que je voulais entendre depuis toujours ou du moins depuis le sauvetage. Je voulais savoir. Ça me semblait être une des choses les plus importantes en ce moment même alors qu'on était poursuivi par des mangemorts et par l'Ordre, ce qui semblait donc stupide. Mais tout de même.

Alors cet après-midi là, je m'approchai de lui dans le « salon ». Il lisait un livre de sorts de magie noire, mais je préférais oublier ce que je venais de voir. Oui, j'étais contre la pratique de cette forme de magie, mais après tout, il était un mangemort, il avait été élevé dans ce milieu. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas. Alors je préférais oublier, faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Et puis tout de même, ça m'avancerai à quoi de dire quelque chose, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais une quelconque autorité sur lui. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil en face de lui et je le fixai. Bêtement, certes. Mais je le fixai. Car je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, comment lui poser la question. Il était bien évident que nos rapports s'étaient nettement améliorés depuis mon sauvetage, il n'y avait aucune tension ou quoi. On s'entendait bien, on se criait dessus, on se reprochait tout ce qui était possible et imaginable. Mais on s'entendait mieux qu'avant. Je commençai alors à réfléchir à comment aborder le sujet. « Dis moi, Malefoy, c'est quoi la vraie raison de mon sauvetage ? ». Peut-être était-ce trop abrupte ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Granger ? Entendis-je alors, ce qui me sortit de ma torpeur.

- Je... commençais-je. Je repensais, tu sais, à la fois où tu m'as sauvé dans ton manoir.

- Comment oublier ? Marmonna-t-il sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Pourquoi ? Dis-je alors.

Il leva alors les yeux de son livre, les sourcils haussés. Puis froncés. Il ferma son livre et le posa à côté de lui. Il soupira alors. Il savait pertinemment ce que je voulais dire par ce simple « pourquoi » pourtant si compliqué.

- Écoute... commença-t-il. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que maintenant tu saches pourquoi. Tu-sais-qui nous a fait une sorte de « faveur ». Elle consistait à mettre un nom dans une urne ensorcelée. Et la personne écrite sur le bout de papier ne pourrait pas être tuée ni torturée de la main d'un mangemort ou de Tu-sais-qui lui même. Il était évident pour moi à ce moment là que ma mère m'avait protégée et mon père protégeait ma mère. Et ça aurait été un déshonneur pour mon père que je le mette dessus, tu connais la chanson : « je n'ai pas besoin de protection » et tout ce qui va avec. Mes amis quant à eux étaient tous protégés par leur parent. Et, je n'ai jamais été pour les mangemorts et le fait que j'en fasse partie. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix. Donc je m'étais dis que, vu que là j'avais le choix, j'allais faire un bon choix et de plus c'était anonyme et personne ne devrait les lire. Donc j'ai commencé à réfléchir. J'avais pensé d'abord à Potter, même si ça aurait été judicieux... Je le déteste vraiment celui-là. Puis j'ai pensé à toi. Tu faisais partie de l'Ordre, tu es intelligente, tu aidais beaucoup Potter dans ses escapades et je m'étais dis que tu étais donc un membre essentiel. De plus, il fallait que tu survives... Tu es la sorcière la plus brillante de notre génération et avec tout ce que je t'avais fais dans le passé et toutes mes erreurs, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me faire pardonner. Je t'ai donc inscrite sur le parchemin. Pour que la protection s'active, il fallait juste dire à un moment que tu étais sous ma protection à un mangemort ou Tu-sais-qui. Il fallait que je le fasse à un moment judicieux, car une fois que je l'aurais dis à quelqu'un, j'aurais été pris pour un traître. Et donc je l'ai dis à Bellatrix le jour où je t'ai vu te faire torturer. D'où sa réaction une fois que je le lui ai dis.

Je restai stoïque car je ne savais pas réellement comment réagir. Être flattée ? Me dire que maintenant il risque de se faire tuer à cause de moi ? Comment pouvais-je réagir ? Puis je me souvins d'un point essentiel dans son récit.

- Mais, Malefoy, ta mère te protège ? Son sort, il te protège ? Elle a mis ton nom dans l'urne ? Tu ne peux pas être tué par un mangemort ? Tu ne risques donc rien d'eux ? Lui dis-je.

- Comme je l'ai dis c'est ce que je pensais au départ. Répondit-t-il d'une voix grave.

Je fronçai mes sourcils et ma mâchoire se décrocha d'elle-même. Elle ne le protégeait pas. Je ne savais pas qui elle protégeait mais je ne voulais pas réellement le savoir. Elle ne le protégeait pas. Sa propre mère. J'avais toujours pensé qu'elle l'aimait profondément.

- Elle protège mon père. Dit-il alors en réponse à mes questions intérieures. Elle pensait qu'il risquait plus que moi, sauf qu'elle me l'a dit qu'une fois que j'avais inscrit ton nom. En fait, je pense de plus en plus que si elle me l'avait dis avant, ça n'aurait rien changé, je t'aurais mise, toi. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton ferme en baissant les yeux vers ses genoux.

Je compris alors qu'il avait réellement tout risqué pour moi. Seulement moi. Il avait aussi tout perdu par ma faute. Je me sentis alors un peu coupable. Comme par compassion je mis ma droite sur son genou. Il leva alors ses yeux bleus vers moi. Je me sentais tellement mal qu'il perde tout à cause de moi. Juste moi. Alors que je n'avais rien fait pour. Je l'avais toujours méprisé. Je l'avais toujours détesté. Et lui, il me sauvait. Je compris alors qu'il était sûrement plus mature que moi, plus magnanime que moi. Il pouvait oublier le passé pour penser à l'avenir. Il pouvait pardonner mes erreurs et ce que j'avais pu lui dire ou faire, pour au final me sauver la vie. Drago Malefoy n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. Loin de là. Il m'avait tellement aidée depuis qu'il m'avait sauvée. Je levai mes yeux vers lui. Ils devaient être brillant d'émotion, mes sourcils étaient froncés.

- Je suis désolée. Pour tout. Tout est de ma faute, et je me sens quelque peu coupable de cette situation.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir avant pour la « faveur » de Tu-sais-qui. Répondit-t-il alors en mettant une main sur la mienne qui était sur son genou.

- Peut-être, mais je te suis redevable. Répondis-je alors. Je n'ai nul part où aller. Mais...

- Reste. Je te l'ai dis ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne t'ai pas sauvée pour que tu restes seule à fuir dans la nature. Autant qu'on soit deux.

- On peut le faire. Je le sais. Même si en ce moment même les deux camps nous cherchent, même s'ils veulent nous tuer tous les deux. On peut le faire, dis-je alors en me levant. On peut le faire. On va survivre à tout cela, rajoutai-je en mettant mes deux mains sur le haut de son cou alors qu'il s'était levé.

Il plongea ses yeux encore une fois dans les miens. Je savais qu'on pouvait le faire, je ne disais pas cela pour le rassurer ou me rassurer non. J'étais persuadée qu'on pouvait faire une bonne équipe. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux avec presque un sourire. Il inspira longuement.

- Granger, je suis flatté de ta dévotion, mais tu sais que si on croise quelqu'un de l'Ordre ou des Mangemorts, on devra probablement se défendre car ils tenteront de nous tuer. On devra probablement les tuer. Dit-il alors en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que tu es prête pour tout cela ? Est-ce que tu peux le faire ?

- Je me suis déjà battue contre des Mangemorts...

- Mais pas contre des gens de l'Ordre. Ce seront des gens que tu connais, des gens que tu côtoyais, des gens que tu aimais peut-être. Es-tu prête ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois être prête. Je ne veux pas mourir parce que j'aurais hésité une seconde alors qu'eux non, répondis-je alors d'un ton grave et sévère.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Probablement à cause de ma détermination, à cause de mon ton sévère, à cause de ce que je disais. C'était son approbation à ce que je disais. Il rapprocha alors son visage du mien et colla son front sur le mien.

- Alors on survivra Granger, murmura-t-il.

_« We'll survive this. We're always going to survive. »_

* * *

Bonjour Bonsoir !  
Comment trouvez vous ce chapitre ?  
Vous savez désormais pourquoi Drago a sauvé Hermione, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Des questions ? Des remarques ? Des avis ?  
Bisous !


	8. Chapter 8

Réponse au review:

Dana2012 : Merci beaucoup ! Je sais que l'explication peut paraître bizarre, mais si elle t'a convaincue, c'est le principal ^^

* * *

Chapitre 7:

_« I don't have the choice, but i'll always choose you. »_

Poison and Wine – The Civil War.

Peu à peu on manqua de nourriture. Malefoy avait prévu beaucoup de réserves, mais ce n'était plus assez. On avait tenu tout de même jusqu'en mi décembre. On ne s'était pas privé, c'était peut-être ça qui nous avait trompé. Alors on dut se procurer de la nourriture. Sans argent, sans rien. La seule solution était donc le vol. Je culpabilisai déjà rien qu'à l'idée de voler. Je ne le voulais pas dans le fond, ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien. Quelque chose qu'il fallait faire. Mais avait-on réellement le choix ?

Ce jour-là, j'accompagnai Malefoy dans un village près de Londres. Il m'avait promis qu'il ferait lui-même le vol, car il savait bien que je ne voulais pas le faire, et quant à moi je couvrirais ses arrières. C'était le plan. On y allait à découvert. On n'avait pas de polynectar ou de cape d'invisibilité donc aucune autre solution. On arriva dans le village qui était petit et il y avait peu d'habitant. C'était parfait. Il y avait une épicerie juste devant un bar où il y avait seulement trois hommes qui prenaient un café. C'était en effet le moment parfait. Je savais que Malefoy ne ferait rien pour se faire repérer. Il allait probablement utiliser l'Impero et ensuite effacer la mémoire de la gérante de la boutique. C'était une dame assez âgée et ça me faisait mal au cœur car elle avait l'air adorable. Elle avait une sorte de sourire mielleux accroché à ses lèvres. Malefoy entra alors que je restais dehors, les mains dans les poches. Et dans une de mes poches il y avait ma baguette. Je regardais du coin de l'œil ce que faisait Malefoy. Il discutait tranquillement avec la vieille dame, mais je voyais sa baguette pointée sur elle, mais cachée par le buffet. La femme lui remplit alors deux sacs entiers de nourriture. Malefoy sortit calmement de l'épicerie en adressant un large sourire à la dame qui avait probablement déjà tout oublié. Il me regarda et fit un sourire, puis un signe de tête pour m'indiquer qu'on partait.

- J'ai lancé un Obliviate à la dame, me murmura-t-il. Elle a probablement déjà tout oublié. Tout s'est bien passé. Pas la peine de stresser, Granger.

- Je sais, Malefoy, je sais. Ce n'est pas une action mora...

Je fus coupée dans ma phrase par un bruit sourd. Je vis les hommes du bar courir vers nous. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus trois mais cinq, baguettes en mains et les pointant vers nous. Malefoy me fit passer un sac de course pour libérer sa main droite. Je commençai alors à lancer quelques sorts d'immobilisation ou des Stupefix pour les arrêter. Mais un autre bruit sourd se fit entendre. Mais de derrière. Je me tournai et fis face à ma plus grande inquiétude du moment. Trois membres de l'Ordre pointaient leurs baguettes vers Malefoy et moi. Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley et Nymphadora Thonks. Ils étaient là pour nous bien évidemment. Les mangemorts étaient immobilisés ou sonnés. Malefoy se tourna lui aussi et les vit. Il lança un regard vers moi. Je savais que je ne devais pas hésiter mais je ne pouvais pas. Et alors le premier sort fusa. Vers Malefoy. Il lui laissa un large entaille ensanglantée sur son bras droit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, car tout compte fait je n'étais pas prête à blesser des gens de l'ordre. J'étais faible. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent comme étant des heures, j'attrapai le bras de Malefoy et transplanai. Je ne savais pas comme ils nous avaient tous trouver. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais en ce moment même, je me sentais nulle, faible, désarmée.

Je posai les deux sacs et allongeai Malefoy sur son lit. J'allai chercher quelques bandages et une potion cicatrisante. Je revins vers lui et lui passai de la potion. Je lui enfilai sa bande alors qu'il ne disait toujours rien. Il n'avait absolument rien dit depuis qu'on avait été attaqué. Je ne savais pas réellement si c'était bon signe ou pas. Mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Il me regardait du coin de l'œil alors que j'enfilai sa bande autour de son bras. Je fixai cette bande car j'avais dans le fond trop peur de croiser son regard. Quand j'eus finis je levai mes yeux vers son visage. Je croisais son regard perçant qui me regardait. Mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il pensait. Je ne pouvais pas lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était une chose impossible avec Drago Malefoy.

- Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît, murmurai-je alors.

Il continuait à me fixer et ne disait rien. Toujours rien. Je fronçai les sourcils mais ne pouvais quitter des yeux son visage, ses yeux. C'était comme quelque chose de surhumain car j'attendais une réaction, un geste, une parole de sa part. Il se leva alors du lit et commença à marcher pour quitter la pièce.

- S'il te plaît, répétai-je une nouvelle fois assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

Il se tourna vers moi, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur alors que j'étais toujours accroupie à côté de lit. Je me levai et me mis face à lui, soutenant son regard. Il me regarda encore quelques secondes et partit vers la pièce centrale de la tente. Je soufflai. Je me pinçai les lèvres. Il était insupportable. Il était exécrable. Je ne pouvais plus. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je le rejoignis alors dans la pièce en quelques grandes enjambées. Et j'explosai.

- Je sais, Malefoy ! Je sais ! J'ai merdé voilà, c'est dit ! Criai-je alors juste devant lui. Oui, même la petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, petite élève parfaite, peut être vulgaire et énervée. Oui c'est largement possible ! Et non, non, et re non, je ne suis pas parfaite ! Oui je n'ai pas géré. Je sais. Pas besoin de faire ton regard hautain. Et non, je n'étais pas prête à combattre mon ancien camp ! Vraiment désolée, sa Seigneurie Malefoy !

Il haussa un sourcil et me regarda de haut en bas. Je détestai ces regards qu'il avait. Je détestai cette mou qu'il avait sur le visage. Je le détestai. Tellement.

- Quoi ? Tu vas toujours rien dire ? Hurlai-je. Sérieusement ?

Il ne répondit toujours rien.

- Bon tu sais quoi, Malefoy, je m'en vais. J'en ai marre de ton caractère ! J'en ai marre de ta présence. Peux-tu simplement pour un jour ne plus être l'être insignifiant égoïste qui pense que tout tourne autour de son nombril ?

- T'as merdé, Granger. Dit-il enfin d'une voix rauque alors que je m'étais déjà détournée de lui.

Je me retournai alors vers lui et croisai son regard. C'était ça. Il avait simplement dis ça.

- Oui, Granger, l'être insignifiant égoïste qui pense que tout tourne autour de son nombril, qui t'as sauvé la vie, qui t'as supporté, qui t'as aidé, qui t'as soigné, qui as été indulgent, pense que tu as merdé, ajouta-t-il d'une voix calme.

- Tu veux une médaille pour tout cela, Malefoy ? Tu veux ma reconnaissance éternelle ? Tiens, prend ! Prend tout ce que j'ai ! Je ne veux plus t'être redevable de quoique ce soit !

Je me retournai et passai les pans de la tente. Il me retenu par le bras.

- Granger, t'as merdé. Ne le refais plus. La prochaine fois agis, ne réfléchis pas. Si tu n'avais pas transplaner et qu'on serait resté là-bas on aurait très bien pu mourir. Imagine que le sort qu'ils m'ont lancé avait été un Avada. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fais ?

- Le truc, Malefoy, c'est que je n'arrive pas à oublier le passé aussi rapidement que toi. Il y a encore peu de temps je me battais à leurs côtés et maintenant je dois les combattre... Je ne suis pas prête.

- Je sais. J'ai vu ça. Ce n'est pas grave. On évitera tout affrontement à l'avenir. Mais il va falloir que tu aies un déclic rapidement, Granger, il faudra te défendre et te battre un jour où l'autre. Et rapidement.

On rentra de nouveau dans la tente. Je m'assis alors sur le fauteuil. Il s'assit alors à mes côtés. Je me tournai vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire que je ne sois pas prête rapidement de toute façon ? Demandai-je alors impatiemment.

- Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre Granger, et aujourd'hui en ne réagissant pas tu aurais pu mourir. On aurait pu mourir. Je ne veux vraiment pas te perdre.

Je détournai le regard. Je savais qu'il était sincère, mais je n'arrivais pas à réellement accepter ce genre de paroles venant de lui. J'étais tellement habituée à ses insultes que je ne pouvais pas entendre des choses comme cela. Ou du moins y croire. Mais je savais qu'il avait raison. Pour tout. Je n'avais pas géré la situation aujourd'hui. Peut-être que je me rattraperai plus tard. Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais même pas si j'allais être prête un jour à affronter face à face des membres de l'Ordre.

Les jours qui suivirent cet incident, on fit plus attention à ne pas se faire repérer. On changea d'endroit plus souvent. On n'était jamais deux fois de suite dans la même région. On faisait attention. Pendant un certain temps on n'eut plus eu d'affrontements ou de problèmes avec les mangemorts ou l'Ordre.

* * *

Bonjour !  
Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Avez-vous aimé ?  
En tout cas, merci d'être autant à suivre cette fiction, et vous êtes toujours plus nombreux, et merci aussi pour les reviews qui font toujours très plaisir ! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Réponses aux reviews !

numro trois : Bien sûr que ta review me fait très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que j'essaie de garder les caractères respectifs, même s'ils vont ensuite évoluer au cours de l'histoire. :). En tout cas merci beaucoup !  
Fiction-LAuraa : Merci ! Oui, ce passage n'était pas fait pour rire au départ, mais pour tout dire quand je l'ai écris, j'ai moi-même ris x). Donc tu n'es pas la seule !

* * *

Chapitre 8:

_ « We should go to sleep now,you should stay the night. I'll be up to watch the world around us live and die. Lying on the grass now, dancing for the stars. Maybe one will look on down and tell us who we are. »_

We might fall – Ryan Star.

On n'avait pas réellement de moment de répit. On n'avait pas de vacances ou de Dimanche pour s'arrêter un peu dans cette course effrénée. Non. Ce n'était pas un travail, un passe-temps. C'était tous les jours, sans arrêts, sans un seul moment pour souffler un peu. On n'avait pas de chez nous. On n'avait personne d'autre que nous. C'était comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je restais ? Il était la seule personne que j'avais désormais, la seule qui était là, la seule qui comptait. Il avait changé. C'était vrai. Il était certes un mangemort, certes un ennemi, mais tout cela ne comptait plus depuis qu'on vivait ensemble. Depuis qu'on fuyait ensemble.

Je me levai ce matin là en même temps que l'aube. J'enfilai alors un pull et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour me faire un thé brûlant. Malefoy était déjà levé. Il rangeai quelques affaires dans un sac. Je le regardai s'activer devant moi alors que je venais de me réveiller. Il était toujours réveillé avant moi. Je me demandais même s'il dormait vraiment. Il avait toujours cette mine fatiguée, ce regard épuisé et ce visage fermé. Il ne disait pas souvent ce qu'il ressentait. Depuis qu'on fuyait ensemble j'avais l'impression de le connaître mieux et à la fois de ne pas le connaître. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir avec lui. Il était un mystère pour moi. Un grand mystère. Si proche et si éloigné à la fois. C'était ça. C'était lui. Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Je m'aperçus que je souris en le regardant et en pensant cela. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux volumineux et emmêlés. Il se tourna vers moi et s'assit en face de moi. Il posa ses mains sur la table. Je savais qu'il allait dire quelque chose. Et s'il ne l'avait toujours pas dis c'est que c'était quelque chose que je n'allais sûrement pas apprécier.

- On doit changer d'endroit aujourd'hui, Granger. Dit-il alors d'un ton grave.

- Je sais. Répondis-je pas le moins du monde surprise.

- Je te propose un truc, je sais que tu vas probablement dire non, mais ça serait sympa.

- Propose toujours.

- Une journée à Londres. On pourrait se balader...

- Non mais tu es fou, Malefoy ! Criai-je en me redressant pour lui faire face. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

- Et alors ? Ils ne se douteront pas qu'on se balade à Londres. Ils nous voient fuir nuit et jour, ils ne s'en douteront pas.

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux Malefoy.

- Au moins ce soir, Granger. Ça nous fera du bien de sortir de cette putain de tente que je ne peux même plus voir. On sera ensemble, tout ira bien. Me dit-il en prenant les mains. Ça ne pourrait pas être pire.

Dans le fond j'étais secrètement d'accord. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que c'était déjà. Et alors j'acceptai. C'était sûrement le plus mauvais choix de ma vie mais j'acceptai. On pourrait se faire voir, se faire tuer, mais j'en avais que faire. Je voulais sortir c'est vrai. Voir autre chose que les forêts perdues et les pans de cette tente. Je n'en pouvais plus. Alors une soirée dehors ça ne pourrait pas être pire. On devait se préparer à toutes les attaques. C'était irresponsable, immature de faire ce choix là. Mais dans le fond je pense que j'étais tellement désespérée que j'aurais accepté n'importe quoi. Malefoy n'avait pas réellement eu une mauvaise idée après tout. Peut être pas du moins. J'avais peur que tout se passe mal, mais c'était peut-être le risque à prendre.

J'accordais une chose à Malefoy c'est que même dans les pires moments, ceux que nous vivions, il avait le don de toujours me faire rire, de me réconforter. On se disputait toujours et souvent pour des choses inutiles. Mais on était là l'un pour l'autre. Je n'avais pas réellement l'impression d'être très utile à sa survie ou à son moral, mais au moins j'étais là et je l'épargnai de la solitude. Il était vrai qu'il avait vraiment changé par rapport à celui qu'il était quand on était à Poudlard. Il était plus supportable disons. Ce soir là, je n'étais pas prête à me battre, à survivre, à fuir, alors l'idée d'aller à Londres était une bonne idée. C'était une grande ville, une ville peuplée, peut-être qu'on ne nous verrait pas car il était évident qu'on irait dans le quartier moldu. J'avais besoin de voir d'autres horizons, d'autres espaces familiers. Londres, c'était parfait.

Le soleil commença à tomber sur la forêt où on était. On était en hiver, forcément il tombait tôt mais il annonçait tout de même l'heure du départ. On rangea nos affaires dans le sac, on mit la tente aussi dedans. Malefoy ne connaissait que très peu le Londres moldu alors j'allais faire office de guide. On observa quelques instants cette forêt. Pendant combien de temps encore allions-nous nous enfuir ? Combien de fois ? Malefoy me fit un petit sourire et m'attrapa la main. Je pensai alors à un endroit que j'aimais et transplanai. On arriva sur une place de Londres. Londres en pleine nuit était magnifique. Les éclairages, les gens, l'ambiance. Même Malefoy semblait émerveillé. Il y avait les décorations de fêtes d'année. J'avais perdu la notion du temps et je compris bien vite que c'était noël. Je lâchai sa main et avançai parmi les gens. Je me sentais comme chez moi. Je passai toujours noël avec mes parents à Londres. Les décorations étaient toutes magnifiques et il avait beau faire froid, la chaleur de noël était avec nous. J'aimais profondément cette fête. Une de mes préférées. Pour l'ambiance, le sourire des gens, l'amour qu'elle dégageait. Pour tout cela. J'entendais et je sentais Malefoy qui me suivait derrière. Je savais où j'allais. Je savais ce que je voulais voir.

Quelques allées plus loin, quelques pas plus loin, on atterrit devant un immense sapin de noël. J'entendais les chants de noël, puis les joyeux noël qui retentissaient autour de nous. Je m'arrêtai juste devant le sapin et l'analysai. Malefoy s'arrêta juste à côté de moi.

- Tu vois Malefoy, c'est ça que j'aime dans le monde moldu. Il n'y a peut-être pas de magie à proprement parlé, mais ça. Ça Malefoy, c'est tout de même magique. Une autre forme de magie certes.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Je posai alors naturellement ma tête sur son épaule. Il ne broncha pas. Je souris quelque peu devant ce spectacle. J'aurais pu rester des heures et des heures comme ça, devant ce sapin. Juste ça. Rien d'autre. Tout était parfait. Je fit parcourir ma main le long de son bras, puis la glissai dans sa main. Il resserra ses doigts autour des miens.

- Joyeux noël, Granger, murmura-t-il.

C'était simple. C'était peut-être le plus merveilleux noël de ma vie. Je n'avais peut-être besoin de rien d'autre. Ou pas besoin d'une autre personne avec moi. Peut-être qu'en ces temps là, la compagnie de Malefoy me suffisait de temps en temps. Il était clair qu'on ne se supportait pas, qu'on ne s'entendrait jamais totalement sur tous les sujets, c'était impossible. Mais peut-être qu'on n'avait pas à aller jusqu'à la haine ? Jusqu'à la colère ? Peut-être qu'une sorte de coexistence pacifique était possible après tout. La guerre avait changé pas mal de choses, mais je pense qu'elle nous avait plus changé à nous deux qu'aux autres. On s'était retrouvé ensemble et c'était sûrement l'union la moins attendue de cette guerre. Mais c'était soit ça, soit on était seul. Alors il valait mieux cela. Puis je sentis Malefoy qui commençait à bouger ce qui me sortit de ma torpeur.

- Écoute moi, Granger, il y a un mangemort au bout de la rue. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous ait vu, mais il faut qu'on déguerpisse et rapidement. Me murmura-t-il contre mon oreille. On va partir calmement vers l'autre côté de la rue.

Je tournai mon regard vers lui. Il me prit alors le bras et me traîna quelque peu vers le sens opposé. Il marchait doucement et normalement mais je sentais qu'il était anxieux et angoissé. Tout comme moi. Ce n'était pas un mystère, il était dangereux pour nous de se promener à Londres. On le savait. Il tourna vers une ruelle sombre, sûrement pour pouvoir transplaner. On s'arrêta alors dans cette impasse, il jeta quelques regards autour de nous. Il posa son autre main sur mon bras et je me sentis soudainement comme oppressée. On transplanait. On arriva alors dans une forêt que je ne connaissais pas. Encore et toujours une forêt. Je regrettai alors instantanément ce moment passé à Londres. J'avais réellement l'impression qu'il n'avait duré que quelques secondes, rien comparé aux heures passées dans les forêts à fuir.

Malefoy montait la tente, je lançais les sorts de protection. Mais j'étais vide. Je ne ressentais plus rien excepté de la déception. J'étais déçue qu'on n'ait pas pu rester plus longtemps. Déçue que ces moments soient toujours aussi courts. Déçue qu'on doive toujours fuir. Déçue. Je rentrai dans la tente quelques minutes plus tard et me laissai tomber sur un canapé. Malefoy s'assit juste à côté de moi.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Répondis-je en me tournant curieuse vers lui.

- Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée, commença-t-il, aller à Londres.

- Si. Ça l'était malgré tout. Je ne regrette pas tellement le fait qu'on soit allé à Londres. Je ne regrette pas cette soirée.

- Je voulais juste... Te faire plaisir ou quelque chose comme ça j'imagine, répondit-il en baissant le regard. Et au final...

- Et au final, tu l'as quand même fait, le coupais-je. Tu m'as sauvé, ne l'oublies pas, rajoutai-je en posant une main sur son cou avec quelques doigts s'aventurant sur sa joue.

_« Now that we are older,I remember you. Reaching out to show me all the things that I must that we are older, I remember youth. Now that we are close to death and close to finding truth. _

_We might fall. »_

* * *

Hello !  
Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Oui, je sais la relation est longue, très longue à s'instaurer et ça sera ça pendant encore quelques chapitres. Mais j'emmène ça tout doucement ! Enfin, vous n'aurez qu'à me donner vos avis ;)  
Bonne journée/soirée !


	10. Chapter 10

Réponse au review :

numro trois : Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura une romance c'est certain ! Après va savoir quand, comment et pour combien de temps ... ^^. Oui je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, mais je suis pas vraiment une experte pour faire des chapitres longs, donc je m'oblige à les faire plus long que ce que je ne faisais dans mes anciennes fictions, mais bon... :/

* * *

Chapitre 9:

_« It's you and all your cheers. You who brings a fear. You, through all these years. »_

Slow – Grouplove

L'hiver passait tant bien que mal et nous savions nous aussi que nous passerions l'hiver. Enfin, nous l'espérions. Rien n'était sûr, car nous étions en fuite et recherchés de plus. On commençait à voir des affiches dans les villes, les villages et autres campagnes anglaises de nos visages. Nous étions "Hermione et Drago, le couple recherché par les autorités, ennemis de l'État". En effet, nous étions cela, un message qui se faisait comprendre autant du côté des sorciers que chez les moldus. Ennemis de l'État. Cela faisait quelques temps que ces mots résonnaient dans mon esprit. Ennemis. Alors qu'il y a encore quelques mois je faisais partie des amis de la paix, de la liberté. Maintenant, j'avais basculé du côté des ennemis. Ennemis de l'Ordre mais aussi des mangemorts. Je n'étais en quelque sorte rien, Malefoy aussi. C'était terrifiant de voir à quel point tout pouvaient changer dans notre vie en peu de temps. Si le moi d'i mois me voyait là, je pense que je ne me reconnaîtrais pas. J'étais une autre personne. Quelqu'un de totalement différent.

Je dirais que le monde est tout de même petit. Trop petit. On s'en rend particulièrement compte quand on est en fuite, car justement on ne veut rencontrer personne qu'on connaît. Malheureusement, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'on rencontrait trop de monde alors que nous étions en fuite. Je n'avais tout de même pas croisé Harry ou Ron, mais si je les croisais que cela donnerait-il ? Et si j'avais à choisir entre eux et Malefoy, qui choisirais-je ? Pourrais-je laisser Malefoy ? Pourrais-je le quitter après tout ce qu'on avait vécu ? Je me posai de plus en plus ces questions là. Il y a encore quelques temps il était évident que j'aurais choisis mes deux meilleurs amis, maintenant plus rien n'était sûr. Je ne savais pas réellement ce que c'était, mais quelque chose avait changé entre Malefoy et moi. Il avait tout risqué et tout perdu pour moi, alors que je n'étais même pas sûr de le mériter.

Ce jour là, particulièrement, le monde semblait beaucoup trop petit. On changeait une nouvelle fois d'endroit avec Malefoy et on pliait la tente ce matin là. On n'avait pas encore décidé où aller, mais on avait déjà quelques idées. On avait acheté une carte de l'Angleterre pour connaître tous les espaces qui s'offraient à nous. On prenait les décisions ensemble, on faisait en fait, tout ensemble. Je pouvais enfin dire qu'on était une équipe. Une belle équipe peut être. On était tous les deux intelligents, logiques et on savait analyser les situations. On avait l'esprit vif, peur de presque rien. On était tout compte fait une bonne équipe. Je n'aurais jamais avoué cela auparavant. Mais c'était vrai. Malefoy et Granger. Si ce n'était pas ironique tout de même ? Les deux ennemis du passé se retrouvant tous les deux seuls. Plus j'y pensais plus je trouvais cette situation ironique. On avait pourtant notre future tracé avant, je devais rester aux côtés d'Harry et combattre Voldemort, et lui il devait rester aux côtés de ses parents. C'était ça normalement, mais non on se retrouvait à vagabonder dans les bois.

On avait fait nos sacs, on partait enfin. Il prit ma main droite et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. On allait transplaner jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un bruit. Un craquement de branchage non loin de nous. Je me tournai vivement vers l'origine du bruit. Je plissai les yeux en quête d'un visage, ou une silhouette. Je sentis alors Malefoy se tendre à mes côtés. Il se rapprocha alors tout prêt de moi. Je tournai mon visage vers lui, surprise. Nous étions à seulement quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Cette courte distance devenait presque gênante, écrasante. Puis il posa son index sur mes lèvres, signifiant que je ne devais faire aucun bruit. Puis il tendit ce même index vers l'horizon. Il me montra en réalité un coin sombre de la forêt, je plissai un peu plus les yeux mais je ne discernais rien. Il prit alors sa baguette et lança un sortilège dans la direction qu'il m'avait montrée plus tôt. Deux personnes roulèrent alors vers nous.

Je reculai de quelques petits pas. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le monde était beaucoup trop petit. Malefoy avait toujours sa baguette tendue vers eux. Ils se relevaient et nous faisaient face, baguette en main eux aussi. Ma respiration se faisait courte, saccadée, difficile. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils semblaient tout aussi surpris que moi. On se toisait, comme des étrangers, comme des amis qui s'étaient perdus de vue pendant des années et des années.

- Hermione ? murmura alors Harry.

- Eh bien, oui. C'est bien moi. Répondis-je en m'avançant un peu sous les regards presque protecteurs de Malefoy.

Ron et Harry s'avancèrent eux aussi. Je ne savais pas trop s'ils étaient énervés, surpris ou contents. Rien ne se laissait voir sur leur visage. Mais ils avaient toujours leurs baguettes pointées sur moi, et rien que cela, ça faisait mal.

- Alors ? Demanda Ron. A-t-on enfin le droit à des explications ?

- Malefoy m'a sauvée du manoir, je n'étais pas au courant qu'il allait le faire, je n'ai pas fui, je ne vous ai pas abandonné. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue ? Riposta alors Harry.

- Je ne savais pas où vous étiez. Puis je suis allée au Terrier, où on m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'étais plus la bienvenue dans l'Ordre. Donc, je ne suis pas revenue, je n'ai pas plus cherché.

- Et tu es donc restée avec Malefoy ? Compléta Ron. Comment veux-tu qu'on te croit quand on voit que tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ?

- Hermione, on ne peut pas, on ne peut plus te faire confiance. Tu nous a trahi rien que par le fait que tu sois restée avec lui. On est en guerre et tu as de toute évidence choisi ton camps.

- Je ne l'ai pas choisi justement ! m'emportais-je. Si j'avais eu le choix je vous aurais rejoins ! Je ne serais pas restée avec lui ! Je serais revenue, je me serais battue pour vous, avec vous.

Il y eut alors un silence. Pesant. Je sentais leurs trois regards sur moi. Je tournai mon visage vers Malefoy, il semblait presque blessé par mes propos, Ron était rouge de colère et Harry semblait encore perplexe.

- Mais désormais, soufflais-je. Si, j'avais le choix, là, maintenant... Je ne sais pas ce que je choisirais. Vous ne m'avez pas cherchée pour avoir ma version des faits, vous avez cru que ce vous aviez vu. Alors, je me dis que, dans le fond, vous ne deviez pas avoir confiance en moi. Alors, si je devez choisir, je ne saurais pas. Vous êtes comme des frères pour moi, mais, Malefoy m'a sauvée, ce que vous, vous n'aviez pas fait. Et vous n'avez même plus confiance en moi, c'est comme si ces 7 années n'avaient jamais existé maintenant pour vous.

- De toutes évidences, Hermione, on t'a déjà perdu, et même si on ne comptait pas te faire de nouveau confiance, ça n'aurait de toute façon pas été possible vu tes propos. Dit froidement Harry.

Harry baissa son regard et se tourna pour partir. Je restai face à eux, comme si je ne ressentais plus rien. Rien du tout. Ron lui continuait de nous fixer avec Malefoy. Il avait ses oreilles rouges, de colère, de déception et d'exaspération. Je savais qu'il ressentait ça. Je ne le connaissais que trop bien.

- Pourquoi ? explosa-t-il soudain. Pourquoi nous avoir laissé pour lui ?! C'était prévu ? Depuis longtemps ? Je ne crois pas à ton histoire ! Pourquoi Hermione ? C'est notre ennemi, il a fait entrer des mangemorts dans le château, il a tenté de tuer Dumbledore ! Il détruit tout ce qu'il touche Hermione ! Réveille toi !

Il s'avançait vers moi, baguette braquée sur moi, rouge de colère, les yeux vifs. Malefoy s'approcha, instinctivement, et plaça son bras entre Ron et moi. Tout se passa vite. Si vite. Et à la fois, j'avais l'impression que la scène se passait au ralenti sous mes yeux ébahis, sans que je ne suis puisse rien faire. Ron lança son poing sur la joue de Malefoy qui après avoir été sonné quelques secondes se jeta sur Ron et lui administra à son tour plusieurs coups. Il me fallut peut être deux minutes avant de réagir, ainsi qu'à Harry qui les sépara. Je les vis tous les deux au sol, ensanglantés, et pour moi ce fut comme une évidence. J'accourus vers Malefoy, m'agenouillai à ses côtés et commençai à regarder ses blessures.

- Et c'est donc lui. Dit alors Ron d'une voix rauque. Tu vois Hermione, tu peux choisir. Et tu l'as choisi lui sans aucune hésitation.

_« Time moves slow... »_

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De la confrontation du trio ? De la réaction d'Hermione à la fin ?  
En espérant que cela vous plait toujours, Bisous !


	11. Chapter 11

Réponse au review :

Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Oui enfin cette confrontation tant attendue (ou pas? ^^), oui j'aurais pu faire en sorte que Harry lui donne le bénéfice du doute.. Mais je trouve qu'il est un personnage qui se laisse vite emporter par ses émotions quant il s'agit d'être trahi ou blessé. Donc je trouvais que c'était peut-être plausible qu'il ne lui donne pas jutement. Comme tu dis, on pourrait les traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables ! Alors là pour ce qui en est de la fin c'est secret défense. J'ai fais autant de fiction avec des fins tragiques que des fins joyeuses, donc tu ne sauras pas ^^. Je suis adepte des deux ;). Après est ce que je vais suivre la triste histoire de Bonnie et Clyde, ça tu le verras bien, mais j'espère surprendre avec cette fin !

numro trois : Salut ! Eh oui enfin cette rencontre et je vois qu'elle ne t'a pas déçue ^^. Oui le choix a été plus facile vu les conditions dans lesquelles elle était. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne vais pas l'abandonner, j'ai presque finis de l'écrire plus que deux ou trois chapitres à écrire ! :).

* * *

Chapitre 10. 

_"And I remember us now, but I forgot what we felt like. Somewhere along the way."_

Maria Mena – Homeless.

_« Et c'est donc lui. Dit alors Ron d'une voix rauque. Tu vois Hermione, tu peux choisir. Et tu l'as choisi lui sans aucune hésitation. »_

Je levai mes yeux vers lui. Oui je l'avais choisis, j'avais préféré sauver Malefoy que Ron. Je me rendis alors compte que tout avait changé. Harry attrapa Ron par le bras et le leva. Il passa le bras de Ron sur ses épaules, servant ainsi d'appui à Ron. Harry me jeta un dernier regard.

- Pars, Hermione. Mais ne reviens pas. murmura-t-il assez fort pour que je l'entende.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Je relevai tant bien que mal Malefoy. Il avait ses yeux mi-clos dirigés vers moi. Je voyais Ron et Harry s'éloigner au loin. C'était fini et cette fois-ci c'était une séparation réelle qui se passait devant moi. J'avais réellement l'impression que ces sept dernières années n'existaient alors plus. Que tout était désormais qu'un nuage de souvenirs et de sentiments. Rien de plus. Je les regardais toujours s'éloigner de nous, de moi. S'éloigner de ce qu'on avait été. Mes souvenirs d'eux, mes sentiments pour eux, s'éloignant en même temps et je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher cela. J'étais totalement impuissante face à cela. Je tournai mon regard vers Malefoy, son visage recouvert de sang et d'ecchymoses. Je commençais alors à marcher avec Malefoy qui prenait appui sur moi dans la direction opposée à celle de Ron et Harry.

- Il faut qu'on parte Granger, articula difficilement Malefoy.

- Perspicace, ricanais-je acide.

Il soupira et s'arrêta de marcher ce qui m'obligea aussi à m'arrêter. Je le regardai et haussai un sourcil.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je excédée.

- Il faut transplanner. Répondit-il en levant les yeux.

- On ne peut pas, tu es trop faible, ça pourrait te tuer ! Répliquais-je agacée.

- J'ai pas dis que c'était une question, Granger.

Je fronçai alors les sourcils et tout à coup je me sentis partir. Je compris alors qu'il avait transplaner et je compris aussi que quand on arriverait sur la terre ferme, je le tuerai. On arriva alors dans une autre forêt, je repris quelque peu mes esprits et regardai Malefoy qui était toujours accroché à moi.

- Malefoy ! Tu es complètement idiot et immature ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mour...

Je m'arrêtai dans ma phrase car je ne sentais plus la main de Malefoy sur mon bras et je le vis s'effondrer face à moi. Je me ruai alors vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort contre ma poitrine.

- Malefoy ! Criais-je en le secouant un peu pour le réveiller. Malefoy ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! _Drago_ !Criais-je toujours les larmes montant aux yeux.

Je restais parfaitement incapable de faire quelque chose de réellement utile à part crier son nom et le secouer en espérant qu'il se réveille. Puis j'eus l'idée de prendre son pouls. Je ne sentais rien. Et alors la peur m'envahit. L'angoisse. La peur de le perdre, la peur de me retrouver seule, la peur de la solitude, la peur qu'il ne soit plus là. Je fis alors la chose la plus stupide qui me passa à la tête et qui s'avéra tout de même efficace : donner un coup de poing sur sa poitrine. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire repartir son cœur. Je soufflais alors, rassurée. Je savais que tout n'était quand même pas gagné. Qu'il n'allait pas bien. Je fouillai dans le sac et trouvai la tente. Je la jetai au sol et elle se déplia d'elle-même d'un coup de baguette. J'installai Malefoy dedans avant tout chose. Puis je fis les sorts de protection.

Je lui avais donné plusieurs potions qu'on avait en réserve. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire de plus. Il était faible. C'était surtout cela. Et il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire c'était attendre. Attendre qu'il se réveille, attendre qu'il aille mieux. Et je n'aimais pas attendre sans rien faire, sans ne rien pouvoir faire surtout. Normalement il y avait une solution à tout, on pouvait toujours faire quelque chose. Mais dans cette situation-ci non.

Je me sentais réellement impuissante ce soir-là. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour aider Malefoy. Je ne pouvais absolument rien faire et je me sentais faible. Faible et fatiguée. J'avais l'impression qu'en une journée j'avais perdu ce qu'il me restait. Peut être que malgré les mois que j'avais passé seule avec Malefoy, je n'avais pas arrêté d'espérer. Peut être que j'espérais que Harry et Ron me trouveraient et me reprendraient. C'était égoïste, mais j'avais gardé espoir. Je pensais qu'ils m'aideraient, qu'ils me feraient confiance, qu'ils me croiraient. Mais non. Non. Tout cela n'avait été que des illusions, car pour eux je n'étais qu'un traître. Je n'étais pas digne de leur confiance. Malgré ces sept années d'amitié, malgré tous ces moments passés ensemble, malgré les sentiments, malgré notre vécu, malgré tout cela je n'étais pas digne de confiance. Je n'étais _plus_ digne de confiance.

C'était comme si on m'avait arraché ma famille, comme si on m'avait arraché mon cœur. Je les avais perdu. Ils n'étaient et ne seraient plus là. Alors quoi ? Je n'étais qu'une étrangère ? Un ennemi maintenant pour eux ? J'étais quoi au juste ? Que faisaient-ils de notre amitié ? Que faisaient-ils de tous nos souvenirs ? Qu'allais-je en faire, moi ? Allais-je les garder à jamais en moi, comme une cicatrice, une plaie ouverte ? J'avais en effet tout perdu, enfin presque tout. J'avais perdu ma vraie famille en leur infligeant le sort _obliviate_, j'avais perdu l'Ordre, et surtout j'avais perdu Ron et Harry. J'avais perdu tous mes repères. Même s'il aurait fallut que je m'y attende, c'était évident qu'ils ne me croiraient pas, après coup. Mais pourquoi ne m'y étais-je pas attendu ? Pourquoi ? J'étais pourtant lucide et réaliste d'habitude ! Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Ce n'était pas moi.

En réalité, je n'étais plus moi. Je n'étais qu'une pâle imitation de la Hermione Granger d'il a quelques mois. Une copie incomplète. À la Hermione Granger d'aujourd'hui, il lui manquait sa famille, ses amis, ses espérances, ses croyances, ses certitudes, sa confiance, son sourire... Je me sentais comme étrangère à moi même.

Puis, le lendemain matin arriva. Je n'avais pas dormi. J'étais restée au bord du lit de Malefoy, le fixant en espérant qu'il se réveille. Mais ce n'était pas arrivé. Mais il avait semblé calme, reposé pendant son sommeil. Je m'étais presque fait à la proximité que nous avions durant la nuit. Car certes je n'étais qu'au bord de son lit mais j'étais tout de même proche de lui, et souvent je me sentais mal à l'aise quand j'étais proche de lui. Je soupirai. Si jamais il se réveillait et que j'étais le premier visage qu'il voyait, alors il serait déçu. Je devais avoir une mine atroce : je n'avais pas mangé, pas bu, pas dormis. Je n'avais fais que pleurer cette nuit là. Je me rendis surtout compte que quand il n'était pas là, je me sentais terriblement mal et seule. Car certes j'avais pratiquement tout perdu, mais il me restait lui jusque là. Et là, il me manquait. Car il ne me regardait pas, il ne me parlait pas, il ne m'écoutait pas, il ne m'envoyait pas de pique. Il était la toute dernière personne qui me restait et il serait presque insupportable pour moi de le perdre. Je détournai mon visage de lui, je savais qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose aujourd'hui. N'importe quoi.

- Granger, entendis-je alors.

Puis je me tournai vers lui et c'était comme si tout allait finalement s'arranger un jour. Comme si ça allait déjà un peu mieux, même si tout n'était que désastre et cauchemar autour de nous, on était au moins tous les deux. Ensemble. Il me regardait avec ses yeux bleus presque éteints. Et même s'il était fatigué voire même épuisé, j'étais heureuse de le voir me regarder, de le voir éveillé.

- Malefoy, murmurais-je. Plus jamais tu ne me fais un coup pareil. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre. Rajoutai-je en souffle et en baissant les yeux.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Il mit alors une main sur ma joue et je détournai mon regard vers ses yeux.

- Je pense que tu as déjà assez perdu de gens comme ça, Granger. Alors non, tu ne vas pas me perdre. Je ne te laisserai pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Pas en ces temps. Jamais. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Promis ? Rajoutai-je d'une petite voix.

- Promis.

Ce fut comme une chaleur dans mon cœur. Comme un réconfort. Car je savais que je n'étais pas seule, qu'il était là. Pour moi. Et que j'étais là pour lui aussi bien sûr. Je me sentais protégée avec lui, en sécurité. Il était la seule chose qui me restait. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais m'accrocher, et la seule chose à la quelle je tenais.

Oui, j'avais tout perdu. J'avais perdu mes parents par ma seule et unique faute. J'avais perdu le soutient de l'Ordre. J'avais perdu Harry et Ron. J'avais perdu ma famille, leur soutient, leur amour, mon foyer. Ma vie. Je me sentais comme exclue de son foyer, comme sans foyer. Sans rien. Et je savais au plus profond, que même si ça ne pouvait pas les remplacer, j'avais Malefoy. Il ne pourrait jamais les remplacer. Mais je me sentais comme à nouveau complète avec lui. Comme si j'avais trouvé une épaule sur laquelle m'accrocher. Et qui n'allait pas se dérober. Jamais.

_Il me l'avait promis. _

_« And I feel homeless. »_

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 10 !  
Vous a-t-il plu ?  
Je pense que je vais passer définitivement à deux chapitre par semaine (comme je le fais depuis peu), parce que j'ai fini (il ne manque plus que l'épilogue) d'écrire cette fiction ! :).  
Merci en tout cas d'être toujours plus nombreux à suivre cette fiction et merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !


	12. Chapter 12

Réponse au review:

numro trois : Salut ! Merci beaucoup, oui c'est plutôt une belle promesse, faudra voir s'il la tient ^^.$

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

_« But if you loved me why'd leave me, take my body. Take my body. »_

All I want – Kodaline.

Malefoy s'en était finalement bien remis de cette mésaventure avec Ron et Harry. Il avait plutôt bien repris et en peu de temps. Je savais aussi qu'il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant quiconque donc il faisait en sorte que ça aille. Du moins au niveau des apparences, ça allait pour lui. Non pas que je ne m'inquiétais pas ou plus, mais il avait l'air d'aller.

Je pensais de plus en plus à Ron et à Harry. Je me ressassais notre dernière rencontre. C'était peut être la dernière fois que je les voyais et ça me tuait de l'intérieur. Comment étais je sensée me faire à l'idée que je n'allais peut être plus les voir ? Plus leurs parler ? C'était quelque chose d'inhumain. Je commençais réellement à réaliser, petit à petit. C'était fini. Le trio d'or était fini. Plus rien ne nous reliait et nous relierait peut être jamais. Cela faisait peut être plusieurs jours que je ne bougeais plus de mon lit. Que je ne voulais rien faire. Ne pas parler, ne pas manger, ne pas dormir. Je voyais dans le fond que ça énervait quelque peu Malefoy, mais j'en avais rien à faire dans le fond. Je n'allais pas bien et s'il ne pouvait pas le comprendre ce n'était pas réellement mon problème. Jusqu'au jour où il entra précipitamment dans mon espace, ma sorte de chambre. Il me fixait de ses yeux glacés alors que je tournai mon visage vers lui avec sûrement un regard vide, totalement vide.

- Granger, tu bouges maintenant ! Me dit-il en tirant mes couettes.

Je tentai alors de récupérer mes couettes, le froid m'envahissant d'un coup. Mais il les laissa tomber par terre. Je levai mon regard vers lui, les sourcils haussés de surprise. Puis je tournai mon regard vers ces couettes qui jonchaient le sol.

- Non mais ça ne va pas Malefoy ! Tu es devenu complètement fou ! Criai-je sans bouger de mon lit.

- Complètement fou ? Tu rigoles j'espère, répondit-il exaspéré. Moi fou ? Alors que toi tu passes tes journées dans ce lit, sans manger, sans parler, sans bouger ! Relève toi Granger, merde !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une seconde maman. Je m'en sors très bien seule. Répondis-je acerbe.

C'était à son tour d'hausser les sourcils. Il ria presque. En réalité il eut un rictus. Un de ces rictus très Malefoy.

- Tu t'en sors bien toute seule ? C'est une blague. Tu t'es vue dernièrement ? Tu fais peur à voir Granger. Non, tu ne t'en sors pas, tu restes là à te faire engloutir par tes émotions et c'est bien pour cela que je suis là. Il faut que tu sortes de là. De ce lit, de cette situation.

Je le regardai, la colère montant en moi. Je ne supportais pas quand il m'envoyait la réalité comme ça, en pleine figure. C'était comme s'il me donnait une claque. Violente. Courte. Marquante. Une claque dont j'aurais le souvenir pendant quelques jours. Alors je me levai.

- Je suis debout. Oh ! C'est magique ! Tous mes problèmes se sont envolés. Merci, ô grand Malefoy de m'aider tous les jours en étant juste là ! Dis-je en mimant de grand geste de soumission vers lui.

Il baissa son regard vers moi et je voyais qu'il serrait les dents. Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas m'envoyer une bonne réplique cinglante ? Je pouvais encaisser. Largement. Je n'étais pas à ça près. Puis il s'approcha de moi et colla presque sa bouche contre une de mes oreilles.

- Je comprends, finalement, pourquoi Potter et Weasley ne t'ont pas cherché, murmura-t-il.

Il tourna les talons et commença à partir. Je restai plantée là. Dans ma chambre. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne. J'avais dis que je pouvais encaisser ? Peut être pas finalement. Peut être que j'étais déjà trop énervée et peut être que cette phrase là était la phrase de trop. Je sortis alors calmement de ma chambre en ouvrant les pans. Il était dans la pièce qui nous servait de salon. Je passai à côté de lui tout aussi calmement. Puis j'allais dans la cuisine et ouvrit un placard. Je n'avais absolument aucune expression sur mon visage. Il était impassible, lisse. Je pris alors quelques assiettes et revins avec elle dans le salon. Malefoy ne faisait même pas attention à ce que je pouvais faire. Il était assis sur son fauteuil avec son livre de potion. Fichu Malefoy. Je le haïssais lui et ses réflexions. Lui et ses manies. Puis il leva son regard vers moi et me vit. Moi et mes assiettes dans les mains. Il se leva et ria. Il riait. Il riait. Je rêvais.

- Eh bien, Granger, tu déménages ? Réussit-il à articuler entre deux rires.

Je le fusillai alors du regard. Il riait ce fichu petit idiot de Malefoy. Ce répugnant sale mangemort.

- Pas exactement, Malefoy.

Il me regarda alors et croisa mon regard. Je ne savais pas ce que mon regard disait mais son sourire s'effaça. Puis je pris une assiette dans ma main droit et commença à lui jeter. Il recula d'un bond, évitant l'assiette de peu.

- Granger ! Cria-t-il.

- Malefoy ? Demandais-je avec un espèce de sourire en coin qui ne me ressemblait pas.

- Non mais ! Tu vas bien ?!

- Très bien, Malefoy, très bien ! Hurlai-je en lançant une autre assiette. Alors, Malefoy, comme ça tu comprends « Potter et Weasley » hein ? Demandais-je agressivement en lançant une autre assiette. Tu les comprends n'est ce pas ?

Il reculait toujours, les yeux noirs de colère, les mains tremblantes.

- Granger, stop ! Hurla-t-il.

- Stop ? Stop ? Répétais-je en laissant un sourire presque ironique s'échapper. Tu crois que tu peux me dire ce que tu veux et ensuite simplement me dire « stop », Malefoy ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça dans la vraie vie ! Tu blesses des gens ces gens te blessent. Point, rajoutai-je en lançant une autre assiette qui manqua de peu son torse. Alors non « stop » ça ne marche pas, Malefoy. J'ai déjà essayé de dire stop. De dire stop pour que ça se finisse enfin toute cette douleur, toute cette colère, tout. Et ça ne fonctionne pas Malefoy! C'est inutile. Alors oui, tu me blesses je te blesse. Si seulement dire « stop » suffisait Malefoy. Ça se saurait. Je ne serais pas restée tant de temps dans mon lit. Je ne serais pas restée tant de temps sans manger. Stop, ce n'est pas suffisant.

Je m'arrêtai tout à coup de parler. Je laissai alors tomber les deux assiettes qui restaient à côté de mes pieds. Il y avait du verre partout. Des éclats partout. Je regardais autour de moi. Malefoy n'avait plus bougé. Puis je sentis ma vision se brouiller. Je ne voyais plus réellement clair. Les larmes montaient à mes yeux. Car oui, j'avais compris. Ils ne reviendront pas. Jamais. Je me laissai tomber au sol, comme si le poids de la peine m'avait réellement abattu. J'entendis d'un bruit sourd Malefoy arriver. Et contrairement à ce que je pus penser il se mit à terre avec moi, qu'importe le verre, qu'importe la situation, il se mit là à terre. Et il me prit alors dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait. Et ça ne me surprit même pas, car j'en avais besoin et je n'avais pas le temps d'être surprise. J'en éprouvais la nécessité, réellement. Je laissai couler mes larmes sur son épaule. Il passait une main dans mon dos. C'était presque une main chaleureuse. Je ne savais pas réellement s'il avait fait ça naturellement ou s'il s'était senti obligé, mais il le faisait. Et c'était peut être cela le plus important. Puis je relevai mes yeux embués de larmes vers lui, vers ses yeux intacts, vers ses yeux clairs.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu dis ça, si c'est pour faire cela après ? Murmurais-je.

- Parce que je suis plus malin que toi, Granger. Répondit-il en un clin d'œil. Il fallait bien que tu lâches tout ce que tu accumulais depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Enfin, ensemble dans cette tente, dans cette aventure, ajouta-t-il face à mon incompréhension. Il fallait que l'ancienne Granger, celle qui criait toujours sur moi ressorte. Et quoi de mieux que te dire quelque chose dans le genre ?

Il se releva alors, me relevant en même temps.

- Alors tu ne le pensais pas ? Demandais-je.

- Ça tu ne sauras jamais, Granger. Mais une chose est sûre : je suis toujours là, _moi_. Et pas eux. Je pense que c'est peut être le plus important.

Je le vis partir vers sa chambre, sans une parole de plus, sans un regard de plus. Ou devrais-je dire plutôt, sans une parole de trop, sans un regard de trop. Il n'était pas Harry. Il n'était pas Ron et encore moins Ginny par exemple. Non, il était lui même et je ne pouvais le comparer à d'autres personnes. Il était vrai qu'il avait un sacré caractère, mais moi aussi. Il avait ses propres méthodes, qui n'étaient pas forcément les plus douces, pour me faire ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité. Mais il était là. Quand j'en avais besoin, quand j'étais triste, quand j'étais heureuse et même énervée. Il était là. Alors, il ne les remplacerait pas, jamais. Mais j'avais trouvé quelqu'un qui me correspondait. J'avais eu besoin et j'avais voulu quelqu'un. J'avais trouvé quelqu'un. _Lui_.

_« All I want is and all I need is to find somebody. And I find somebody, like you. »_

* * *

Bonjour bonsoir !  
Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Un peu plan-plan j'avoue, mais dans le chapitre suivant l'action revient !  
Sinon, encore et toujours merci pour les reviews !  
Bisous :)


	13. Chapter 13

Réponses aux reviews :

Mello12 : Salut ! Merci déjà pour ta review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! :).  
Merci beaucoup, et c'est certes compliqué de lier deux caractères comme eux et à la fois c'est une évidence quelque fois. ^^. Oui leur réaction est surprenant et je le sais. Il faut se mettre dans le contexte aussi de la guerre, ils auront beau être compréhensif en dehors, je reste persuadée que cette réaction est possible car il y a toute une paranoïa qui se développe pendant la guerre. Et Hermione est partie avec un mangemort, personne dans l'Ordre ne peut imaginer que c'est Drago qui l'a sauvé car ce n'est pas logique pour eux. Drago est un mangemort, il ne sauvera donc pas Hermione.  
Non, ça ne restera pas éternellement comme cela, il y aura des changements et des évolutions mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, mes personnages sont très bornés mais tout peut changer.  
Merci encore ! Bisous :)

numro trois : Merci beaucoup :). Oui première vraie dispute et pas la dernière.. ^^

* * *

Chapitre 12 : 

_« Some things we don't talk about, rather do without and just hold a smile. Falling in and out of love, ashamed and proud of, together all the while. »_

Never say never – The Fray.

Il y a un adage qui dit que l'union fait la force. Ce qui voudrait dire que Malefoy et moi, ensemble, on est plus fort que séparément. Je savais que c'était vrai. J'avais été détruite par Harry et Ron et il avait été là. Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis et on arrivait en Mars. L'hiver était passé. Nous avions passé l'hiver vivant. J'avais fortement douté qu'on le passerait. Mais, c'était fait. Comme je le disais, Malefoy avait été là quand j'étais détruite, parce que lui ne l'était pas réellement. Mais si nous étions tous les deux détruits est ce qu'ensemble on serait réellement plus fort ? Nous n'avions pas réellement une relation assez fusionnelle, assez forte pour supporter deux personnes détruites. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait le faire et j'espérais alors qu'il ne soit pas détruit. Je l'espérais profondément pour lui et pour nous. Je me rendais alors compte qu'avec le temps je devenais presque égoïste. C'est vrai, normalement on espérait de quelqu'un qu'il ne soit pas détruit juste pour lui, sans nous inclure dedans. Et là, dans ce « nous », il y avait moi.

D'ailleurs je commençai à remarquer que j'employais le mot « nous » en parlant de Malefoy et moi. Et j'ouvris alors les yeux sur notre relation. C'était une relation. Pas une relation amoureuse certes, mais une relation quand même. Je « nous » envisageais. Nous. Pas lui et moi. On était alors ensemble dans mes perspectives d'avenir. Et même, il était là dans mes perspectives d'avenir, enfin de survie. Il était là. Je l'avais pris en considération sans vraiment y faire attention. Naturellement. Il s'était immiscé dans ma vie et maintenant qu'il était là, c'était comme si je ne pouvais pas le chasser. Et si j'essayais de le chasser ça me faisait beaucoup trop mal. Alors il fallait que je m'habitue au fait que j'avais _besoin_ de lui. Et qu'il serait _en_ moi pour une durée assez indéterminée. De plus, dans le fond ça ne me dérangeait pas réellement. Je m'étais habituée à lui, à ce « nous », je m'en étais accommodée. Je m'étais accommodée à ce _nouveau_ Malefoy. Je l'aimais bien, comme il était.

Ce jours-ci, pour ne pas changer on changeait d'endroit. On déménageait encore. On avait tout plié et on se retrouvait tous les deux avec nos sacs. À force d'errer on avait commencé à avoir chacun des affaires personnelles. Des choses qu'on gardait à chaque fois. Qui nous suivaient. Chacune d'entre elles avait son histoire et elle était reliée à nous. À nous deux. À ce qu'on avait vécu, ce qu'on vivait, à une période, un moment. Ce n'était peut être que peu d'affaires personnelles, mais c'était toujours ça. C'était toujours mieux que ce qu'on avait au départ.

- Alors, on va où cette fois ? Demanda-t-il en posant son regard sur moi.

- Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée Malefoy.

- Tu te rends compte, qu'on vagabonde tellement, qu'on a pratiquement fait toutes les forêts d'Angleterre ! Me répondit-il avec presque un sourire, comme si c'était une bonne nouvelle.

- Je sais... Mais il doit y avoir des endroits auxquels on n'a pas pensé, dis-je pensive.

Il y eut un silence et je savais que Malefoy réfléchissait aussi. Ce n'était pas possible qu'on ne trouve plus de réels nouveaux endroits. Puis je vis le visage de Malefoy s'illuminer d'une idée. Et je pressentais, allez savoir pourquoi, que ça allait encore déraper.

- Il y a bien un endroit, Granger. C'est un terrain où j'allais à l'époque faire du quidditch. C'est plutôt excentré, calme et il y a des arbres tout au tour.

- Allons-y alors, dis-je en prenant la main de Malefoy.

Je sentis alors que je perdais pied et que j'étais menée ailleurs. On arriva sur ce terrain. Bizarrement je m'étais attendue à un terrain de quidditch, mais c'était plutôt un grand champs de verdure entouré de grands chênes et de sapin. C'était calme, paisible et reposant. Loin de tout. Puis on entendit un craquement de transplanage. On se tourna d'un coup avec Malefoy.

- Malefoy. Dit alors le nouveau venu.

- Zabini. Répondit alors Malefoy d'une voix rauque.

Je regardais ces deux-là. Ils se toisaient du regard, se défiaient du regard, comme deux prédateurs. Comme deux ennemis.

- C'était stupide de venir ici. J'étais sûr que tu viendrais, j'ai placé un sort sur le terrain qui m'avertit de toutes les allées et venues sur ce terrain. Je savais que tu viendrais. Comment as-tu pu être assez stupide pour venir au terrain sur lequel on jouait tous les étés, pendant dix ans ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être le désespoir, qui sait ? Ou peut être juste la joie de te voir. Ou de voir un de tes « collègue » se pointer ici, répondit Malefoy d'une voix froide.

Je restai en retrait face à cet échange. J'étais en quelque sorte la troisième personne invisible.

- Pourquoi elle, Malefoy ? Pourquoi tout risquer pour elle ? Demanda enfin Zabini.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Tu le sais, Zabini. Pas besoin d'en faire toute une montagne. Je t'avais expliqué, tu le savais et maintenant tu agis comme si tu étais surpris !

- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais réellement la sauver ! Drago merde ! C'est une ennemie ! Elle est avec l'Ordre. Et même si l'Ordre la rejette en ce moment, elle en fera toujours partie au fond. Toujours. Elle ne reste avec toi que parce qu'elle a peur de se retrouver seule. Que parce qu'elle a besoin de toi. Elle t'utilise, comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle ? S'emporta Zabini. Tu as maintenant tous les mangemorts contre toi ! Ils t'ont tous tourné le dos. S'ils te trouvent, ils n'hésiteront pas, ils te tueront.

- Et toi, tu m'as tourné le dos, Blaise ? Demanda alors Malefoy d'une petite voix. Toi aussi, si tu me trouves tu me tues ?

- Drago... Tu nous as trahi. Tu sais, les ordres sont les ordres. On ne contredit pas et on ne désobéit pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voit tout. Il sait tout. Il entend tout.

Malefoy se tut et baissa son regard. Je me sentais en cet instant plus proche de lui. Ses meilleurs amis l'avaient aussi abandonné. Alors c'était un peu la même situation que la mienne et je savais ce qu'il ressentait. Malefoy tourna le dos à Zabini pour me faire face. Je vis alors le mangemort lever sa baguette vers Malefoy qui lui ne voyait rien. Je sortis alors la mienne, en un geste, naturellement. Je vis l'éclair vert sortir de la baguette de Zabini et je fis la première chose qui me passa par la tête. Je me jetai sur Malefoy et l'envoyai par terre avec moi. Le sort passa juste au dessus de mes cheveux. Je le sentis, je sentis sa vitesse, sa chaleur. Je me relevai aussi vite que je pouvais profitant du fait que Malefoy tout comme Zabini étaient quelque peu sonnés par ma réaction. Je me levai baguette en main face à Zabini.

- Maintenant, dégage, Zabini. Aussi non, je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer. Lui dis-je les dents serrées, la colère montant en moi.

- Tu n'oserais pas, Granger. Tu es trop gentille pour cela.

Je pus lire dans ses yeux. J'avais déjà vu cette lueur chez les autres mangemorts. Ils avaient tous la même lueur verte dans le fond de leur pupille quand ils s'apprêtaient à tuer quelqu'un. Je le sentais. C'était comme un sixième sens, un instinct de survie. Je vis sa bouche qui commençait à se mouvoir.

- Avada..., commença-t-il.

Je n'avais pas réfléchi. J'avais simplement pensé à une chose : « Avada Kedavra ». J'avais pensé seulement à ça quand j'avais vu ses lèvres bouger. Le sort était parti seul, sans même que je dise un seul mot. Le sort toucha en plein cœur Zabini qui tomba raide mort. Je l'avais voulu oui, pas pour me sauver, mais pour protéger Malefoy. Je me tournai vers lui. Il avait lâché ses affaires à terre. Je me rendis alors compte de ce que j'avais fais et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que les siens fixaient sans aucune expression le corps de ce qui avait été son meilleur ami.

- Je... murmurais-je. Je suis désolée. Il allait te tuer. C'était lui ou nous.

Malefoy dirigea son regard vers moi. Il n'avait aucune expression. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait. Je ne savais pas.

- Je sais. Répondit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Je m'approchai de quelques pas de lui. Il ne bougeait pas. Il continuait à me fixer. Je sentais le poids de la culpabilité venir alors me hanter. Je ne voulais pas craquer. Je ne devais pas craquer. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami à cause de moi, ce n'était pas à moi de craquer. Mais _je_ l'avais tué. Je l'avais fais et je ne me sentais réellement pas bien. Ce n'étais pas moi. Ce n'était pas ce que j'étais. Je ne devais pas faire cela. Je m'approchai alors du corps de l'ancien Serpentard, étendu au sol, et m'agenouillai. Je fermai ses yeux. Comme cela, il avait juste l'air endormi, même si ça ne leurrait personne dans le fond, mais il était moins difficile de le regarder ainsi. Je me tournai vers Malefoy. J'avais besoin qu'il dise quelque chose. J'avais besoin qu'il fasse quelque chose. J'avais besoin de lui. Il fallait qu'il ait une réaction, car je ne supportais plus son silence. J'avais besoin qu'il me dise que j'avais fait la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse, qu'il m'abandonne pour cela et je ne pouvais pas réparer ce que j'avais fais par instinct. J'avais fais cela pour lui, parce que... Parce que je l'aimais bien.

_« You can never say never while we don't know when. But time and time again, younger now than we were before. Don't let me go. »_

* * *

Bonjour !  
L'action revient un peu avec ce chapitre :). En tout cas vous pouvez être sûr d'une chose, c'est que cet assassinat ne sera pas sans conséquences autant du côté de Drago que celui d'Hermione. Et si je devais choisir un chapitre qui marque un réel tournant dans ma fiction, c'est celui-ci.  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu tout de même !  
Merci de continuer à me suivre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !


	14. Chapter 14

Réponses aux reviews:

Stacy : Merci beaucoup ! Leur relation est réellement étrange et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, mais c'est parce que la situation est étrange aussi ^^.  
piitch : Je sais, je sais, ne me tue pas... J'aime beaucoup mais vraiment beaucoup le personnage de Blaise mais là c'était pour les besoins de la fiction. ^^. Vraiment désolée !  
Mello12 : Salut ! Déjà merci beaucoup. Le chapitre suivant n'a pas réellement de la grosse action, mais je pense que ça devrait plaire ^^. Les réactions vont être plutôt diverses et on ne va pas connaître celles des mangemorts directement en fait. Merci beaucoup :) Je sais je ne suis pas très bonne pour les longueurs de chapitre x). Sur ça, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir et c'est pour ça que j'essaie de publier assez fréquemment. En tout cas merci beaucoup encore une fois !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : 

_« Wake up. Look me in the eyes again. I need to feel your hand upon my face. »_

Stateless – Bloodstream.

_« J'avais besoin de lui. Il fallait qu'il ait une réaction, car je ne supportais plus son silence. J'avais besoin qu'il me dise que j'avais fait la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse, qu'il m'abandonne pour cela et je ne pouvais pas réparer ce que j'avais fais par instinct. J'avais fais cela pour lui, parce que... Parce que je l'aimais bien. »_

Pendant plusieurs minutes on se toisa. Aucun de nous deux ne disaient mot. On se regardait c'est tout. Il me voyait sûrement désormais comme une meurtrière. Meurtrière. Ce mot flottait en moi depuis plusieurs minutes. Je ne savais pas ce qui me tenait réellement encore entière, mais ça me tenait. Je n'avais pas craqué. Je n'avais pas le droit. Je devais faire face à mes actes. Je ne regrettai pas réellement ce que j'avais fais, comme je l'avais dis c'était soit lui, soit nous et je préférais encore que ce soit lui que nous, si j'avais le choix. J'avais pris la liberté de faire ce choix, c'est tout. À quoi s'attendait Malefoy ? À ce que je le laisse se faire tuer ?

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réaction, je commençai à installer la tente. Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Il fallait que je me tienne occupée aussi non je menaçais d'exploser ou d'imploser. Je mis les sorts de protection et sortis de la tente. Malefoy n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil. Les yeux toujours fixés sur le cadavre de Zabini. On ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça...

- On devrait faire quelque chose, Malefoy. Pour son corps. Soit l'enterrer soit... le brûler peut être. Mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme cela.

Sans un mot et sans un regard, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la dirigea vers Zabini. Quelques flammes sortirent de celle-ci et vinrent entourer le corps du Serpentard. Malefoy le fixait toujours, même quand il était devenu que des cendres. Je rentrai dans la tente, je ne pouvais plus supporter son silence. Le soir allait bientôt tomber. Mais Malefoy ne rentrait toujours pas. Il ne bougeait pas. Je me fis une tasse de thé et lit un livre pour me garder occupé. Je ne devais pas craquer et je ne le ferais pas. J'avais fait ça pour lui. Pour lui. J'avais tué quelqu'un pour lui. Est ce que j'aurais tué une personne pour Harry ou Ron ? Je ne pense pas. Alors pourquoi avoir tué quelqu'un pour Malefoy ? Comme pour le protéger. Peut être que je l'appréciai plus que ce que je ne pensais. Peut être que je m'étais réellement attachée à lui, sans le vouloir.

À travers les pans de la tente je vis que le jour s'était couché et que la nuit se faisait déjà sombre. Je lançais un lumos et sortit de la tente pour trouver Malefoy toujours au même endroit. Je me mis alors à ses côtés, assez proche sans trop l'être.

- Il est mort, murmura-t-il. C'était mon meilleur ami. C'était Blaise, il a toujours été là. Il savait pour mon choix, pour la personne que je voulais protéger, pour toi. Il ne comprenait pas. Bien sûr. Qui comprendrait ? Et maintenant il est mort. Et c'est toi qui l'a tué.

Je me tournai alors vers lui. La dernière phrase avait été comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Qu'on avait bien enfoncé.

- Je l'ai fait pour toi, pour nous Malefoy. C'était soit nous, soit lui. Comprends moi. Je l'ai fait presque par instinct sans réellement réfléchir.

- Je sais. Et j'aurais probablement fait la même chose si j'avais pu réagir. C'était soit lui, soit nous. Tu as sûrement fait le bon choix.

- Maintenant, rentre.

Je commençai à me tourner alors que la pluie commençait à tomber sur nous. Oui, le mois de mars était bien là avec ses fréquentes pluies. Il me prit par le bras et me fit tourner vers lui.

- Tu m'as sauvé, dit-il alors en plantant ses yeux dans les miens. Tu m'as sauvé. Moi.

- Oui, Malefoy. Tu m'as sauvée aussi, d'après ce que je sais. Donc ce n'est pas très surprenant si ?

- Si. Tu as tué quelqu'un pour moi, Granger... commença-t-il.

- N'en faisons pas toute une histoire, tu aurais sûrement fait la même chose pour moi si ça avait été quelqu'un de l'Ordre.

- Tu l'as tué, répéta-t-il.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Oui, je l'avais tué. Et je me sentais mal. Ce n'était pas juste pour Zabini, je n'avais pas à la tuer. Ce n'était pas mon devoir, loin de là.

- Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

- J'ai tué quelqu'un, Malefoy. Donc non, j'imagine. Je l'ai tué, murmurais-je.

Les larmes montèrent alors à mes yeux sans que je le veuille réellement. J'avais tué Zabini, j'avais tué quelqu'un. Je lui avais ôté sa vie. Comment avais-je pu faire ça ? Je commençais alors à regretter. Le poids de la culpabilité restait immobilisé dans ma poitrine, comme s'il n'allait jamais me quitter. C'était ancré en moi pour toujours. Cette mort me suivrait toujours. Comment allais-je m'en sortir ? Puis je compris enfin quelque chose qui me terrifia plus qu'autre chose.

- C'est que le début, n'est ce pas ? C'est que le début. On ne va jamais se sortir de ce cercle vicieux. C'est soit les autres, soit nous. Alors ça sera toujours nous car pour les autres ce ne sera jamais nous. Et si on ne sauve pas nous même notre peau qui le fera ? On ne s'en sortira pas, n'est ce pas Malefoy ? Zabini n'est que le premier. Dis je presque sans interruption alors que Malefoy me fixait . Je ne vais pas pouvoir. Je ne peux pas supporter cette culpabilité. Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne peux pas.

Je commençais alors à paniquer. Mon cœur et ma respiration s'accéléraient. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. J'avais peur. J'étais terrifiée. Ma vision était trouble. J'avais chaud, trop chaud alors qu'on était sous la pluie et que la nuit était fraîche. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. De paniquer.

- Granger, Granger, calme toi. Ça va aller, tenta alors de me rassurer Malefoy en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- Non ! Non Malefoy ça ne va pas aller ! Hurlai-je alors.

Je n'entendais plus rien. Je ne voyais plus rien. Je ne ressentais que ma panique, que ma peur. Plus rien au monde n'existait à part ça. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que je m'évanouisse, avant que je disparaisse.

Je le sentis. Il était là, près de moi. Ma vision était flou mais je voyais son visage près de moi. Puis je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Il _m'embrassait._ Toute ma peur, toute ma panique disparurent alors. Seul ce baiser comptait. C'était doux, c'était simple, mais ça m'avait ramenée à la réalité. Je ressentis alors tout, petit à petit. Ses mains chaudes sur mon visage, son torse près de ma poitrine, ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes. Je ne pensais pas que c'était simplement possible qu'un baiser soit si doux, si rassurant, voire même si protecteur. Je mis alors une main sur son torse et l'autre sur une de ses épaules. C'était bizarre mais je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Je voulais que ce moment dure encore des heures et des heures. Il pleuvait, il faisait froid, il faisait nuit, mais je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Il vit alors que j'avais en quelque sorte repris mes esprits et rompit le baiser. Je gardais les yeux fermés encore quelques secondes après comme pour savourer encore un peu plus. Je les ouvris et croisai ceux de Malefoy qui me fixait. Il avait le regard sombre, beaucoup plus sombre que d'habitude.

- Bonne nuit, Granger, dit-il alors d'une voix rauque.

Il entra dans la tente. Je restai quant à moi un peu dehors. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler que je n'aurais probablement rien remarqué. Je portai alors ma main à ma bouche, là où s'était situées quelques minutes plus tôt _ses_ lèvres. Je me sentais tout à coup vide et remplie à la fois, c'était étrange. Vide de toutes pensées et remplie de sentiments. C'était réellement étrange comme sentiment. Toutes mes inquiétudes étaient parties et seul le nom de Malefoy les avait remplacé. Je me sentis alors tout à coup complètement naïve et stupide. De penser à lui, comme ça, juste parce qu'il m'avait embrassée.

Je rentrai ensuite dans la tente, trempée, tremblante et fatiguée. Je me fis alors un thé brûlant que je dégustai lentement. Je ne voulais plus penser, et pourtant je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Il était là. En moi. Et je ne pouvais le chasser. Il m'avait embrassée. Moi. Sûrement pour me calmer, mais il l'avait quand même fait. Je réalisai peu à peu l'effet que ça me faisait. J'avais le cœur serré à chaque fois que j'y pensais. Ça en faisait presque mal mais c'était comme si j'en redemandais, que j'aimais cette douleur. C'était de la _bonne_ douleur. Quelque chose que l'on voulait ressentir toute notre vie. Peut être que je m'étais réellement attachée à lui. Peut être même plus que ce que je voulais me l'avouer. Puis je me levai et décidai alors d'aller me coucher. Je passai devant les pans de sa chambre et m'arrêtai quelques secondes. Avait-il fait cela pour me calmer ou parce qu'il en avait envie ?

- Granger ? Entendis-je.

- Oui. Murmurai-je.

Il y eut un silence, où mon cœur battait à la chamade, où mes jambes tremblaient et où mon estomac était plus que serré.

- Viens.

Je regardai autour de moi, en me demandant s'il avait pu dire ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr que non, on était seulement tous les deux. J'ouvris alors les pans de sa chambre. J'entrai, il avait les yeux rivés sur moi.

- Viens. Répéta-t-il.

Je m'approchai alors un peu plus. Il tira les draps de son lit sous mon regard plus que surpris.

- Après cette journée je ne pourrais pas m'endormir, pas seul. Et toi non plus je pense. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, Granger, je ne vais pas te violer.

J'esquissai alors un sourire et m'approchai un peu plus du lit. Je me glissai alors dans les draps. Je sentis son bras sur moi, comme s'il me prenait dans ses bras. Je commençai à me relaxer, puis peu à peu à m'endormir.

_« And the silence surrounds you and haunts you. I think I might have inhaled you. I can feel you behind my eyes. You've gotten into my bloodstream. I can feel you flowing in me »_

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir !  
Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?  
Vous vouliez du rapprochement en voilà ! ^^. Je vous avais dis que ça marquait un tournant et ça l'est en effet ^^.  
Donnez moi toutes vos impressions ! En tout cas je me souviens que j'avais bien aimé l'écrire en tout cas :).  
Merci de continuer à me suivre et de laisser des reviews ! 


End file.
